L'histoire des kirins
by hitatsu
Summary: Il a vécu l'enfer sur terre, vu mourir sa famille. Mais maintenant, il s'en est trouvé une autre, en enfer justement. Et même si l'armure le gène, même s'il préfère le calme de la paix, le fier kirin servira son empereur.
1. Chapter 1

L'être humain. Une vermine hypocrite et égoïste qui ne cherche qu'à acquérir son petit confort personnel sans se soucier du sort de ses semblables. Ce n'est qu'un monstre s'épanouissant dans la violence et le sang, faisant souffrir tout être vivant et détruisant son propre monde qui avait pourtant eu la bonté de l'accueillir. Entendre parler d'humanité le dégoutait au plus haut point. La planète devait être débarrassée de ces vers grouillants à sa surface, que ces choses immondes soient anéantie. Ecrasés ou brulés, cela lui importait peu tant qu'ils meurent tous. Cependant, il consentait à avouer que parmi ces vers, il y avait quelques chenilles pouvant un jour devenir papillon. Mais elles étaient si rares et qui sait combien de temps nécessite la métamorphose ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées de son esprit. Inutile de cogiter là-dessus, leur heure viendra bien assez tôt Dans quelques mois à peine, sa majesté reviendra parmi eux, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il jeta un œil distrait vers la douce lueur verte des chiffres numériques qui éclairait doucement la pénombre de sa chambre. 14H05. Sachant qu'il aimait prendre ses aises au levé et que son service devait commencer à 15H30, il valait mieux qu'il se lève maintenant. Il se dégagea de ses couverture et fis craquer les os de son dos en s'étirant. La lumière de sa salle de bain l'éblouis. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour prendre une douche, celle qu'il n'avait pas prise avant de s'endormir, épuisé. Il avait terminé plus tard que d'habitude. Habituellement, il travaille de 15h30 à 6h30 sauf en temps de grande guerre ou après le passage d'un catastrophe naturelle qui apportaient leur lots de travail. Ce matin, il avait finis à 8h30 à cause d'une bourde d'un collègue.

« Quel con celui-là. » pensa-t-il avec une vague lueur de colère dans ses yeux émeraude « il a vraiment eu de la chance que le procureur était de bonne humeur »

Ses longs cheveux secs et coiffés, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger vêtu d'une tenue moulante d'un noir profond, dévoilant des muscles finement ciselés. Plusieurs personnes mangeaient dans la salle. Déjeuner, Diner ou souper ? Il n'en savait rien, chacun avait un horaire différent et il ne retenait que le sien et celui de ceux qui travaillait avec lui.

Il s'avança dans la salle. Elle était gigantesque aux voute de cathédrale gothique et aux lustres si grands qu'il se demandait comment le plafond supportait leurs poids. De large table d'ébène y était alignée et des rideaux de velours noir et rouge étaient suspendus par intermittence aux murs afin de tenter de limiter l'écho. Par soucis de facilité et étant donné le nombre de personnes, les cuisines avaient adopté le système des cantines. A une large table mis à part s'afférait les servants et cuisiniers. Tous étaient vêtu de noir, costar pour les hommes, robe pour les femmes, et leurs visage étaient voilés. Il s'approcha d'eux afin d'y commander son déjeuner.

« Un bol de céréales »

La femme acquiesça. Le déjeuner servis, elle le lui donna sur un plateau et s'inclina respectueusement. Une voix grave résonna soudainement dans son dos.

« Alors, c'est tout ? Ma parole, Neil, mon ami, tu comptes rester un gringalet toute ta vie ? »

Le géant qui avait prononcé ces paroles avait également cru bon de les accompagner d'une tape amicale, et également un peu brutal, dans son dos. Le bol sursauta sous l'impact et aspergea de lait ses mèches châtain. L'homme éclata de rire tandis qu'il saisissait la serviette que l'un des servants lui tendait.

« Mea-culpa, Neil.

Y'a pas de mal Yvan. Tenez, reprenez ce plateau et resservez-moi. »

La servant repris le plateau et s'éclipsa en cuisine tandis que le géant cria à sa suite.

« Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à lui rajouter une assiette de bacon, ou deux.

-Yvaaan, s'il te plait.

-Quoi ? Je ne sais pas à quand remonte ta dernière rencontre avec un miroir mais je peux t'assurer que t'es un gringalet

-61 kilo pour 182 centimètres est à mon goût très convenable.

-Allez, essaye de faire bonne figure avec nous. Regarde Gigant et Rock, eux ils sont forts et en pleine forme. Toi, on a du mal à croire que tu tiendrais une journée entière durant la prochaine guerre sainte. »

Il leva les yeux vers la voute. Rock et Gigant étaient ses deux collègues, avec Yvan. A l'instar de ce dernier ils mesuraient plus de 190 centimètres et pesaient plus de 100 kg. A côté d'eux, c'est sûr, il dénotait. Mais il avait confiance en lui et savait que malgré son apparence, admet-on le tout de même, un peu fragile, il était loin d'être faible, lui, Neil du Kirin, de l'étoile céleste du meurtre.

La servante revint avec un plateau encombré par un déjeuner anglais assez copieux et bien loin du bol de céréales qu'il avait commandé. La servante s'inclina et fis un signe complice à Yvan, qui riait aux éclats devant sa mine déconfite avant de faire la même commande avec des portions doubles.

Il alla trouver un lieu où s'installer. Il fulminait intérieurement ce qui n'échappa guère à l'un de ses collègues.

« C'est agaçant lorsque les autres se mêle de ton alimentation, n'est-ce pas ? Je te comprends. »

Le ton était amusé mais guère moqueur. Il appartenait à un jeune homme également assez malingre avec qui Neil n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance. Les yeux fuchsia empli de malice, Myu du papillon, psychokinésiste au service de Rhadamanthe, regarda le kirin s'installer avec lui. Bien qu'ils fussent sous les ordres du même juge, ils ne se connaissaient pas personnellement ne travaillant pas dans la même zone. Neil n'avait entendu que quelques échos comme quoi il était végétarien ce qui expliquerait son empathie vis-à-vis de lui qui subit quelque contrainte alimentaire de la part de ses collègues. Il en profita pour en apprendre d'avantage sur cet étrange collègue qui, selon quelques racontars, ne serait pas humain.

« Ne m'en parle pas, je subis ça tous les jours. Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de nous rencontrer. Je suis Neil du Kirin.

-Quand à moi, repris le géant qui venait d'arriver, je suis Yvan du troll.

-Myu du papillon, mais vous le savez déjà. Et certaine rumeur peuvent s'avérer vrai, Neil, je ne suis effectivement pas humain et, non, je ne te dirais pas ce que je suis en réalité.

-Je suppose que tu as lu dans mes pensées pour ainsi répondre aux questions que je me posais. Tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plait ?

-Evidemment. Désolé, c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai là. Je te connaissais également, Neil du Kirin. Qui ne te connais pas dans les enfers, toi qui es le plus jeune d'entre nous. Mais c'est surtout parce que tu ressors fortement parmi tes collègues de la 3ème prison.

-Tu vois, Neil, je ne suis pas le seul à penser que tu es un gringalet, argumenta le troll en martelant son dos une fois de plus, faisant soupirer le kirin d'exaspération.

-Il n'a jamais dit ça.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant et mange, ça va refroidir. »

Le troll entama son déjeuner tandis qu'il regarda le sien, une moue sur le visage qui fit ricaner le papillon. Il y a beaucoup de chose qui ne lui plait pas. Assez difficile sur les bords, il fait des efforts constants pour honorer ce qu'on lui sert même si, pour certain légumes, il en est totalement incapable. Mais il sait que son collègue, même s'il le prend avec le sourire, s'inquiète sincèrement pour sa santé et, refusant de le décevoir, il fit un effort et entama son déjeuner.

Un puissant cosmos fit son apparition dans la salle. Le seigneur juge Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, étoile céleste de la violence, titan au service des enfers, venait de faire son apparition. Contrairement aux autres spectres, les juges n'ont pas de poste fixe aux enfers même si le tribunal occupe une bonne part de leur temps. Ils sont réquisitionnés suivant les besoins, les problèmes, et les caprices de Pandore. De part ce fait, ils n'avaient pas d'horaire fixe.

La Wyverne jeta un coup d'œil à une table à l'écart des autres et exclusivement réservé aux juges. Vide, comme d'habitude. Minos et Eaque préféraient déjeuner dans leur temple situé respectivement à Tolomea et à Antinora. Il soupira d'aise. Au moins il n'aurait pas à endurer ses deux collègues. Les trois juges se supportaient avec difficulté, entre eux durait comme une rivalité existant depuis des temps immémoriaux. Le juge commanda son repas et s'installa auprès de ses hommes, les premiers qu'il reconnut, à savoir Yvan, Neil et Myu. Des trois juges, Rhadamanthe était le plus proche de ses hommes et ceux-ci le lui rendait bien. La wyverne jeta un regard étonné à l'assiette du Kirin. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais mangé ça de son plein grés et, à la mine réjouie du troll, il de vina que ce dernier y était pour quelque chose.

« Je vois qu'on a pris en main ton alimentation. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser ! Ria Yvan en administrant pour une troisième fois un tape dans le dos qui eut raison des nerfs du jeune spectre.

-Non mais c'est fini cette manie ! S'énerva-t-il avant qu'un regard noir du juge ne le rappel à l'ordre. Désolé seigneur juge, je me suis laissé emporter.

-Apprends à te maitriser, lui reprocha la wyverne. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu accélères le rythme, tu prends ton service à 15h30 si je ne m'abuse et tu n'as pas encore ton surplis.

-Je sais, seigneur Rhadamanthe. »

Le juge esquissa un sourire. Neil est, malgré les apparences, un redoutable combattant. Mais c'est également un gamin ayant grandis trop vite, encore en pleine crise d'adolescence. Il s'énerve rapidement, surtout au pied du lit, et râle souvent. Cependant, il courbe l'échine sans rechigner face à lui. Le Kirin n'a pas encore dix-huit ans, c'est le plus jeune de ses subordonnés voir même des 108 spectres ainsi que le seul à ne pas avoir été enrôlé après sa majorité. Voici bientôt quatre ans qu'il séjourne aux enfers. Trop vite confronté au monde adulte, il a souvent les yeux dans le vide caressant une cicatrice au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière droite en mémoire d'un passé révolu, enterré sous la centre et le sang.


	2. Chapter 2

Le calvaire du kirin avait commencé i ans. Agé de 11 ans à l'époque, c'était un gamin un peu trouillard qui n'avait d'yeux et d'admiration que pour sa grande cousine, Yuna, de six ans son ainée. C'est à vrai dire de cette dernière qu'il tenait son aversion actuelle pour l'être humain. Sa cousine ne tenait que très peu la race humaine dans son estime. C'était quelqu'un d'assez misanthrope qui n'acceptais à ses côté que la compagnie des bêtes et de quelques membres de sa famille, comme Neil.

Il l'avait par le passé déjà entendu se plaindre de sa condition, de sa honte d'appartenir à cette société de « primates sauvages et sanguinaires ». Entendre parler de meurtres, de viols et de guerres la révoltait au plus haut point.

A l'époque, il trouvait qu'elle exagérait. Que l'être humain pouvait quelque fois être d'une grande bonté. Mais cette conviction s'éteint bien vite lors de cette fameuse nuit.

Neil avait un oncle. Un homme généreux et joueur…un peu trop joueur. Il été passionné des jeux d'argents et avait eu à plus d'une reprise quelque problèmes avec son compte en banque. Il avait néanmoins toujours su à s'en tirer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le pourquoi du comment, la famille n'en avait cure. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en soucier car cet oncle faisait quelque emprunt pour rembourser ces dettes de jeu, s'endettant dès lors beaucoup plus vers quelque créancier bien peu recommandable. La mafia avait dû en avoir marre d'attendre le retour de son argent, c'est pourquoi elle alla le chercher elle-même.

La pieuvre avait attaqué lors d'une réunion de famille qui, ironiquement, fêtait justement le 56ième anniversaire de ce dit oncle. Les souvenirs de cette soirée de cauchemar étaient un peu flous dans la mémoire du jeune spectre. Il se souvient surtout des flammes, de la fumée et du sang. A sa connaissance, il était le seul survivant du massacre, grâce à sa cousine qui, malgré les brûlures causées par l'incendie, avait risqué une diversion pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

Il se souvient de son visage paniqué lui disant de se cacher et de ne sortir qu'une fois qu'elle les aurait éloigné. Lui était couché sur le dos, tétanisé, pleurant à chaude larme, elle, elle était au-dessus de lui, fière comme un coq de combat malgré les balafres et les brulures présentes sur son visage. Et sans cesse elle répétait cette promesse :

Tu vas voir, Neil, mon petit cousin, tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets.

Elle a eu raison, comme d'habitude. Il s'en est sorti, mais seul. Il n'a jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de sa cousine. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Et pourtant c'était si facile de se renseigner. Il aurait suffi d'aller voir Rune, le procureur de Minos. Cet homme sévère se souvenait de tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans la vie jusque dans ses moindres détails. S'il avait croisé Yuna, il s'en serait souvenu. Mais Neil n'osait pas. En tant que serviteur du royaume des morts, il savait mieux que n'importe quel homme ordinaire quelle sorte de tourments on faisait endurer aux âmes de pécheurs. Il savait également que la justice des enfers était très sévère. Il préférait ignorer que de savoir sa cousine se faire torturer juste à côté de lui. Et si jamais elle était vivante. La mafia l'aurait sans doute capturée et forcé à…non, il ne voulait pas se l'imaginer. Il préférait encore la savoir morte et à ses côté que d'envisager cette situation malsaine.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Neil se refusa à la triste vie de simple orphelin qui l'attendait choisissant la dure, cruelle, dangereuse et stupide voie de la vengeance. Il ricanait encore quand il songeait à cette décision. Mais son étoile l'aurait-elle quand même choisi s'il n'avait pas pris ce chemin ? Il en doutait.

Après un an et demi d'errance, il se retrouva en Inde, Hadès seul sais comment. Il avait suivi la trace de ceux qu'il avait cru reconnaitre comme coupable du meurtre de sa famille. L'Inde est un pays très profitables à ces activités illégales. En presque deux ans, ce fut la première fois qu'il se retrouvait vraiment nez à nez avec ceux dont il voulait se venger. Il ne savait plus. Seul le son de la vengeance avait sonné dans sa tête jusqu'à ce jours mais maintenant, la raison avait repris le dessus. Que diable peut faire un gamin de presque 13 ans face à un gang aussi organisé que celui-là ? Si peu.

Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas abattre. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et en attendant que son heure arrive, il prit la décision de s'entrainer durement. Bien puéril aux yeux d'un adulte mais si logique dans l'esprit échauffé d'un enfant.

Les dangers des rue Hindoues furent un excellent coach. Il s'entrainait à la course, être le plus rapide pour échapper à ces être pervertis qui cherchaient des enfants tels que lui pour les réduire à la mendicité ou à la prostitution. Devenir habile, précis et silencieux pour commettre les meilleurs larcins. Apprendre la force et la souplesse pour défendre sa pitance des autres hommes des rues et des chiens errants. Et surtout, savoir utiliser cette dague, être vif et mortel tel les crocs d'un serpent pour tuer sans pitié.

Les flammes ardentes qui ont dévoré sa maison et sa famille brûlent encore dans son cœur et animent sa haine envers ces hommes. Le feu qui brulait contre ces hommes, ces assassins, pris de l'ampleur et s'étendis bien vite à toute la forêt. Ces flammes resteront vives tant qu'il restera un seul arbre pour les alimentées.

Une autre année s'écoula et à force d'errer dans ce pays qui n'était pas le sien, il en apprit la langue et s'enticha d'un groupe d'orphelin. Il volait pour eux de la nourriture ou de quoi en acheter. Il les aidait à se cacher pour ne pas finir comme lui, quelque mois plus tôt, à servir de jouet sexuel à un vieux mafieux pédophile. Ce porc avait osé lui faire tatouer un numéro sous l'œil gauche ! Qu'importe, le vieux avait clamsé, brulé dans l'incendie que Neil avait déclenché. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, tel est la loi du Talion.

Désormais, le futur spectre avait la certitude de ne plus être ce faible gamin qu'il était auparavant. Il avait découvert par ce malencontreux enlèvement qu'il était capable de mettre le feu à tout ce qui entrait à son contact. Certes il ne contrôlait pas grand-chose, les flammes bleues n'apparaissaient que lorsqu'il était menacé ou en colère. Il ignorait d'où il tenait ce pouvoir et s'en fichait éperdument. Néanmoins, le destin cru bon de l'en informé.

Il était de sortie avec quelque gamin des rues afin de chercher leur pitance. Hélas, les magasins aux alentours du bidonville affichaient fermé et il fallait se rapprocher de vraie ville, là où c'était plus dur et plus surveillé. La méthode la plus simple et la plus sure consistait à voler l'argent ici, au bidonville, et d'aller tranquillement acheter la nourriture par après.

La chance semblait de leur côté : Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux mauves et richement vêtue de noir se présenta. Une touriste venue du nord au vue de la pâleur de sa peau. Cependant, elle n'était pas seul et un gorille l'accompagnait : un géant de presque deux mètres, musclé comme un taureau et éborgné.

Neil tenta de calmer la quinte de toux qui le prenait pour communiquer ses ordres aux bambins d ans face à lui. Le plan était simple : Ils faisaient diversion en faisant l'aumône tandis que lui surgirait soudainement pour dérober le collier de la femme, profitant évidemment de l'angle mort dans le champ de vision du garde du corps. Un bijou pareil devait valoir son pesant d'or. Il était sûr que la femme ne le suivrais pas, difficile de courir avec des hauts talons. Quant à l'homme, au vu de sa stature imposante, il ne saurait jamais le suivre dans les dédales étroits qu'il comptait emprunter. Cela semblait être un bon plan…semblait. Car le géant était plus collant que ce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Le premier endroit où il pensait le semer était un grillage percé d'un passage, étroit certes, mais guère problématique pour quelqu'un d'aussi malingre que lui. Le géant abattis le grillage d'un coup de pied. Le deuxième était un muret dont quelques briques s'étaient enlevées. Il fut abattu d'un coup de poing. Tous les autres obstacles furent détruits de la même manière.

Neil s'essoufflait. Il avait toujours eu une bonne endurance mais cette fois-ci, la santé n'y était pas. La panique le gagna peu à peu et cette énergie au fond de lui refaisait surface et embrasait son corps. Littéralement. Ces flammes bleues avaient refait leur apparition, si douces avec lui et si cruelles avec les autres.

Derrière lui, le colosse s'immobilisa de stupeur. Il voyait clairement se dessiner un animal dans l'aura bleuté du jeune homme : un Kirin. Non, pas un Kirin mais LE kirin ! Le jeune voleur était donc destiné à servir sa majesté Hadès ? Raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser filer !

Neil se réfugia dans un entrepôt abandonné, son poursuivant sur les talons. Ce dernier avait brièvement interrompu sa course avant de la reprendre de plus belle. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait et s'en foutait. Une quinte de toux le força à s'arrêter et l'homme le rattrapa. Les flammes avaient cessé de brûler et sa toux empirait, le forçant à mettre un genou à terre. Le colosse, plus inquiet qu'en colère, s'approcha doucement.

Hé, gamin, ça va ? Demanda-t-il dans un indien haché et très basique.

Neil ne sut lui fournir pour réponse qu'un vomissement de sang avant de perdre connaissance. Il ne se réveilla qu'un mois plus tard, dans un hôpital de France. Sa maladie n'était normalement pas mortelle. Mais son environnement peu hygiénique couplé à son anorexie et à l'absence de soin aurait pu la rendre létal et sans doute y aurait-il succombé si cet étranger ne l'avait pas ramené avec lui. Il ne revit pas ce dernier avant la fin de sa convalescence. Il lui fallut rester plusieurs semaine sous observation et soumis à un régime stricte avant d'avoir l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital. Ce fut le borgne qui vint le chercher et tout lui expliquer. D'où lui venait ses pouvoirs, les spectres d'Hadès, son futur rôle. Et tout ce qu'il lui racontait lui paraissait curieusement familier et faisait remonter en lui un sentiment étrange de nostalgie.

Comme tous les spectres, il lui fallut subir un entrainement d'un an avant de recevoir son surplis. Contrairement aux chevaliers d'Athéna, les spectres étaient issus d'un esprit partiellement réincarné. Ainsi, ils héritaient du cosmos et des capacités propres à chaque étoile. Un facteur aléatoire propre à l'individu choisi pour la réincarnation intervenait dans la détermination de la puissance du combattant. Ainsi, pour une étoile donnée, il arrive que certaine réincarnation soit plus faible car l'humain sélectionné était à la base plus faible. La mémoire concernant l'art du combat et l'utilisation du cosmos est transmise de réincarnation en réincarnation. Un an d'entrainement est néanmoins nécessaire pour un « réadaptation ». C'est-à-dire ramener à la surface l'esprit de l'étoile et ce qu'il transporte.

L'étoile céleste du meurtre semblait avoir choisi l'être parfait pour se réincarné. Neil s'avéra être très réceptif au cosmo et aux souvenirs de son étoile. Il manifesta un véritable don dans l'art du combat. A l'obtention de son surplis, il fut désigné comme un des gardiens de la troisième prison avec l'Homme qui l'avait ramené, Gigant du cyclope, et ses deux collègues, Yvan du troll et Rock du Golem.

Gigant est Yougoslave. Il possède des cheveux noirs mi-longs et son œil gauche est balafré lui donnant son surnom de cyclope. C'est un meneur, très haut placé dans l'estime dont son supérieur, Le juge Rhadamanthe, qui lui voue une certaine confiance le menant à la tête de quelque mission. Yvan du Troll est d'origine Russe et tiens de là ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus. C'est un homme très social, adepte de plaisanteries et de ragots. Si on devait souligner ses principaux défauts, on citerait son indiscrétion et son incapacité à garder un secret bien longtemps. Tout ce que vous lui direz aura fait le tour des enfers en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Enfin, Rock était originaire de Madagascar. Cet homme se tiens souvent dans l'ombre, préférant écouter que parler. D'un naturel discret et timide, il ne donne son avis que lorsque la situation le demande et, dans ces rares cas, ses collègue l'écoute toujours avec attention.

Dans un premier temps, Le kirin se montra fort désagréable avec ses trois collègues. Conscient de sa puissance et de son potentiel, il n'hésita pas à se montrer arrogant et condescendant. Tels sont les spectres du kirin, Fièir et têtu, tous comme les spectres du Balrog ont toujours été psychorigide et ceux de la harpie d'une fidélité irréprochable envers Rhadamanthe. Ces traits de personnalités ne sont pas transmis par les étoiles mais font parties des critères de sélection de ces dernières.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'arrogance de Neil remonta jusqu'aux oreilles de son supérieur Hiérarchique, La wyverne, qui se dit alors qu'il était grand temps de faire comprendre à cet adolescent en pleine grise que ce n'était pas la cour de récré, ici. Et ce au moyen de quelques « greatest caution » s'il le fallait.

Après quelque cuisant et douloureux rappel à l'ordre, Le kirin cessa de ses cabrer face à l'autorité. Certes il demeura Fier, têtu et râleur mais fis un effort pour être plus agréable et convivial avec ses collègues auxquels Neil présenta ses excuses. A son quinzième anniversaire, ses trois collègues lui payèrent un tatoueur, une idée de Gigant, afin de camoufler le numéro graver sous son œil au moyen d'une larme noire inversée, enterrent symboliquement un passé tourmenté. Comme tout les spectres, d'ailleurs. Chaque spectre d'Hadès avait une histoire sombre. Aucun n'avait de famille. Soit, elle les avait renié, soit ils l'avaient fuie, soit elle était morte. Tous connaissaient le goût de la trahison. La trahison de l'humanité envers eux. Car pour être un spectre d'Hadès, il est un critère essentiel : plus aucun sentiment envers l'humanité, si ce n'est haine et colère.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les encouragements^^. Voici la suite qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je m'efforce pour que Neil vous paraisse mignon et gentil (impensable pour en sbire d'Hadès, n'est-ce pas ^^)**

Les larmes du printemps

Il y a de ça Cinquante ans, les planètes s'alignaient. Il y a de ça cinquante ans, Athéna combattait. Il y a de ça cinquante ans, les spectres périssaient. Il y a de ça cinquante ans, Hadès luttait.

Et voici que maintenant, cinquante ans après la guerre sainte, les âmes des 108 spectres des enfers sortaient une fois de plus de leur torpeur pour posséder des nouveau corps, former de nouveaux combattants. Des hommes trahis par les leurs, meurtris par leurs pairs, blessés par leurs frères. Tous se réunissaient sous un même drapeau, une même nation, un même royaume : celui des enfers.

Qu'il fut naïf de la part d'Athéna de croire qu'Hadès fut définitivement vaincu. Fils du Titan Cronos ! Fils de la titanide Gaïa ! Frère du dieu des dieux, Zeus ! Son royaume était plus vaste que le ciel, plus vaste que les océans et plus vaste que la terre. Il possédait les richesses des souterrains : L'or et les pierres précieuses. Il était un dieu ! Un des premiers ! Et par définition, immortel.

Mais malgré ces richesses, ce territoire si vaste et son sang divin, le dieu des enfers n'aurait jamais pu relever son armé si tôt, alors qu'il était plongé dans un coma profond faute au sceptre d'Athéna. Non. Si ces hommes se réunissaient désormais pour mener le rêve du sombre monarque à bien, c'est bien grâce à la dernière carte de ce dernier. Grâce à sa perle, son trésor, son bijou, sa reine, la belle et tendre Perséphone dont nul n'égalait la beauté aux yeux du Seigneur des terres basses.

Las de ce voir privée de son époux par les querelles entre celui-ci et sa demi-sœur, décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre les choses en main. Bravant l'interdiction de sa mère, la majestueuse Déméter, La Dame du Printemps se rendis au monde des morts, stoppa l'écroulement des enfers, permis la réincarnation des spectres, soigna les dieux jumeau et évidemment son tendre époux qui demeure hélas inconscient.

Ce coma contraint Perséphone à s'occuper elle-même de la gestion des enfers et la ronge d'inquiétude. Les dieux du sommeil et de la mort étaient confiants en l'avenir et les sœurs Grès, trois vieilles sorcières partageant un œil et une dent unique, avait lu dans les étoiles l'arrivée prochaine d'une guerre sainte laissant dès lors supposer le réveil du seigneur de ses terres. Mais…si les trois sœurs se trompaient ? Si elles avaient mal interprété la langue des cieux ? Se pourrait-il que son divin époux ne rouvre jamais les yeux ? Non ! Elle ne le supporterait pas !

Dans les temps mythologique, le monarque noir l'avait enlevé à sa mère, l'emmenant de force en son domaine. Par un habile subterfuge, il l'avait contraint à rester à ses côtés au moins une partie de l'année. Et pourtant…pourtant elle avait finis par l'aimer, cet époux près à tout pour lui tirer un sourire, subissant ses colères sans broncher et se pliant au moindre de ses caprices. Hadès, derrière ce nom empli de sombre promesse et un masque de glace se cachait un homme tendre et un mari au grand cœur. Elle ne saurait se passer de lui et, seule dans ses appartements, elle laissa couler une larme de traqua et de peur.

Un intru toqua doucement à la porte, faisant cesser les pleurs de la Dame. Agacée qu'on ta trouble durant l'un de ses rares moment de faiblesse, Perséphone répondit d'une voix rude cachant néanmoins très mal sa tristesse.

-Qui ose ?

-Neil du Kirin, étoile céleste du meurtre. J'ai cru entendre votre peine, ô ma reine. S'il est quelque chose que je puis faire pour sa majesté, demandez-moi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Retourne à ton poste !

-Bien majesté, navré de vous avoir importuné.

Les pas du spectre s'éloignaient doucement tandis que la tristesse enserrait le cœur de la déesse et que de nouvelle larme perlaient à ses yeux émeraude. Son inquiétude était fort grande et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à la refouler. Dans un soupir, elle se résigna.

-Spectre du Kirin !

-Oui ma reine, répondis Neil, la voix étouffée par la distance.

-Reviens.

Les pas revinrent et s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte. La déesse sourit. Les hommes de son mari étaient décidemment bien dressé. Bien différent de ceux de la surface. Aucun ne serait entré ici sans son accord.

-Entre.

Le kirin s'exécuta et alla s'genouillé devant sa maitresse, attendant ses ordres. Attendant tout, sauf ça. Perséphone se précipita sur le guerrier, passa ses bras autour de son coup et pleura sur l'épaulette de Neil, complètement stupéfié.

-Ma reine ? Mais…

-Mon tendre époux, l'homme qui m'es le plus chère, est dans le coma à cause d'une guerre stupide et de mon idiote de cousine. Et moi, toute déesse que je sois, je ne peux rien faire, si ce n'est attendre, le cœur rongé par l'inquiétude.

La tristesse de la déesse était si forte qu'elle gagna également le cœur du jeune homme qui, malgré ses efforts, ne pus retenir ses larmes. Il comprit bien vite ce que la déesse attendait de lui, qu'il endure à sa place cette terrible tristesse afin qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer car, si on se fiait aux rumeurs, la déesse passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet de son époux, sans dormir.

-J'ai peur, Kirin, peur que les sorcières se trompent, qu'Hadès ne se réveille jamais. J'ai peur qu'Athéna ai triomphé de mon mari.

Peu à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, Neil se décida tout de même à rendre l'étreinte à Perséphone qui lui faisait l'immense honneur de se confier à lui. Il resta un moment ainsi, portant la peine de sa déesse, avant de prendre la parole.

-Que sa majesté ne se morfonde pas ainsi. Que dirait notre seigneur s'il voyait votre beau visage assailli par la tristesse. Qu'Athéna ai vaincu sa majesté, c'est inconcevable. Notre maître, votre époux, possède une force sans égal et ne saurait demeurer ainsi. Ayez confiance en les paroles des Grès. Et si malgré tout elles se trompaient, si sa majesté venait à ne pas pouvoir se réveiller, en ce cas, nous, les spectres, nous qui avons prêté allégeance auprès du monarque des enfers, remuerons ciel et terre pour trouver le moyen de le sortir de sa torpeur. Soyez assurée, ô ma reine, que les 108 spectres feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour sa majesté Hadès ainsi que pour vous, Perséphone, reine des enfers.

La déesse ne réagit pas immédiatement à ses paroles réconfortantes, restant enlacée dans les bras de son serviteur. Elle se releva après quelques secondes et alla s'asseoir face à un bureau où trônai un magnifique miroir et divers produits de soin et de maquillage.

-Tes paroles rassurent mon cœur, jeune spectre. Mon comportement est indigne d'une déesse.

-Mais bien noble pour une épouse.

-Garde le silence sur ce qu'il s'est déroulé ici.

-Entendu majesté.

-Rappel-moi ton nom.

-Neil, majesté, spectre du kirin sous l'étoile céleste du meurtre au service du juge Rhadamanthe de la wyverne.

-Bien. Retourne à ton poste.

-A vos ordres.

Neil se redressa, essuyant rapidement les trainée de larme sous ses yeux encore rouge et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'apprêta à la baisser lorsque la fine main de sa déesse interrompit son geste en se posant sur son avant-bras. Le kirin alla demander la raison de ce geste quand la déesse le fit taire d'un chaste baiser sur la joue.

-En remerciement pour l'attention que tu m'as porté.

Le visage de l'adolescent pris rapidement une teinte cramoisie lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Il porta sa main à sa joue brûlante où trônait désormais le rouge à lèvre de la déesse. Celle-ci, que l'embarra du jeune homme amusait, ajouta malicieusement :

-Et je t'interdis d'effacer cette marque avant la fin de la journée.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre !

-A…à vos ordres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lala, Najoua, mes deux préférées (les seules à commenter donc je vais vous chouchouter ^^), vous aviez vu juste toutes les deux, Neil va effectivement se faire chambrer voir...pire. Mais je vous laisse découvrire tout ça.**

La journée allait être horrible. Le kirin en avait la certitude profonde. Les quelques serviteurs, il n'en avait cure, un regard de sa part suffisait à leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à la boucler mais les autres spectres…Par chance il n'en croisa aucun entre Guidecca, le palais d'Hadès et accessoirement le lieu qui abritais la plus grande bibliothèque des enfers ainsi que les registres des morts des trois derniers siècles…Osez imaginer la taille de la salle, et Cainea, résidence officiel du juge Rhadamanthe qui avait expressément demander à Neil de lui apporter un document provenant de la dite bibliothèque…dans son bureau…devant lui…avec la marque de rouge à lèvre sur la joue. Or tout le monde sait comme le juge de la wyverne aime être informé de tout ce qu'il se passe aux enfers

Devant la porte du bureau de son supérieur, Neil inspira un gros coup pour calmer son cœur qui s'affolait à l'appréhension de l'entretient qu'il allait avoir. Trois coups frappèrent la porte mais seul le silence répondit. Neil réitéra ses coup mais à nouveau ce fus le silence.

Le seigneur Rhadamanthe a quitté ses appartements il y a peu suite à une demande de Pandore, résonna une voix moqueuse à ses côtés.

Sur le sol, sortant de l'ombre, rampait un homme. Non pas en attitude de soumission, cet homme, également au service de la wyverne, n'avait de respect pour personne si ce n'est lady Pandora dont Neil supposait qu'il était amoureux, pauvre d'elle. Pauvre d'elle car cet étrange être n'était autre que Zélos du crapaud, de l'étoile terrestre de l'étrangeté. Il était difforme, petit, couvert de bouton, les dents en avant, chauve et les yeux globuleux. C'était un crapaud dont la lâcheté n'avait d'égal que la laideur.

Très bien. Je dépose les documents qu'il m'a demandés sur son bureau, répliqua Neil en gardant pour lui toute l'amertume qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cet homme. Vous l'en informerez ?

Evidemment, évidemment, ricana le crapaud, je l'informerais de tout…y compris du faite que vous avez vingt minutes de retard. Retard pris en pelotant une quelconque créature, si j'en juge par la marque à votre joue.

Le juge c'est Rhadamanthe, pas vous. Et je n'ai pas…Ho et puis zut ! Racontez ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un prenait encore attention à ce que vous dites.

Ha, la jeunesse ignorante. Le seigneur Rhadamanthe prête toujours une oreille attentive à mes précieux conseils. Quoi de plus normal, je suis son ainé après tout.

Mais je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me dois de retourner à ma prison, du travail m'y attend.

Une fois éloigné de l'affreuse créature, Neil ricana en songeant à la dernière parole de Zélos. Pour avoir y assisté une fois, il savait que le juge Rhadamanthe ignorait royalement la grenouille et que lorsqu'il se décidait à prêter une oreille au discours du batracien, il s'en détournait rapidement avec un soupir las. Sois l'amphibien n'avait jamais rien remarqué, soit il est mythomane.

Il ne croisa heureusement personnes dans les passages secrets des enfers, longs dédales souterrains reliant entre elles les différentes prisons et offrants des voies d'accès plus courtes et plus simples pour les spectres entre les différentes zones des enfers. Celles-ci possédaient des centaines de portes à intervalle régulier qui se fermaient automatiquement lors des guerres afin d'obliger les possibles envahisseurs à emprunter les voie normale de circulations qui sont bien évidement gardées et remplies de pièges et d'obstacles en tout genre.

Arrivé à la prison, Neil poussa un soupir de soulagement : le plus gros du chemin était fait. Il ne fallait cependant pas baisser la garde car dans cette zone séjournais le plus grand des dangers. Un danger qu'il devait côtoyer en permanence. La journée était loin d'être finie, il fallait qu'il rejoigne au plus vite sa cachette avant qu'IL ne lui tombe dessus. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait eu de la chance jusqu'ici. Beaucoup trop de chance. C'était trop beau pour durer. Il sentait arriver une catastrophe monumentale. Il avait raison. Comme il détestait avoir raison dans de pareilles conditions.

Alors qu'il se déplaçait à pas de loup, camouflant l'aura de son cosmos du mieux qu'il put, une voix grave raisonna dans son dos, le figeant sur place.

Neil ! Je me demandais quand tu allais revenir, le héla Yvan. J'étais persuadé que tu essayerais de sauter le repas de midi et…c'est du rouge à lèvre que tu as sur la joue ?

Ben…c'est à dire que…bafouilla le kirin, rouge tomate tandis que des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos.

Alors comme ça, quand le seigneur Rhadamanthe te confie une mission, tu en profites pour rejoindre ta petite amie.

Mais…mais non !

Et qui est-ce ?

Je… j'ai du travail, allez salut !

Neil tenta un repli stratégique alors qu'alerté par le bruit, Rock venait s'enquérir de la situation. Le troll n'entendant pas laisser passer un ragot aussi intéressant rattrapa le kirin par une des ailes de son armure.

Hep, hep, hep ! Montre-moi cette marque. Bon, rouge carmin. Mmm, aucune des femmes spectres ne porte de rouge à lèvre, Pandore en met un plus pâle, Veronica en a un dans les ton de bleu et de toute manière tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé t'approcher et Phantasos n'avait rien prévu de faire avant après-demain…

Hein ?

Il ne reste donc que…noon, Neil ce n'est tout de même pas elle ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Phantasos ?

Ce n'est tout de même pas dame Perséphone qui t'a embrassé ?

Qu'est-ce que Phantasos a prévu ?

Comment as-tu fait ton compte pour qu'elle accepte de t'embrasser ?

Tu vas me dire ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Phantasos, Bordel !

Oh ! Tu te calmes ! Echange d'information, ça te va ? Tu me dis pourquoi sa majesté a daigné à t'embrasser la joue et je te dis ce que je sais.

Neil réfléchis à cette proposition plus qu'alléchante. Les caprices étranges de Phantasos sont assez connus aux enfers. En effet, ce fils d'Hypnos apprécie énormément les minois bien fait au détriment des possesseurs de ces derniers. En savoir d'avantage lui permettrais d'établir un moyen d'éviter ce supplices mais cela signifierais désobéir à l'ordre de sa déesse concernant son silence. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? Les caprices ou le courroux ?

Non, désolé Yvan, je ne te dirais rien.

Bon, très bien. Je vais essayer de deviner.

Tu ne veux pas plutôt lâcher l'affaire ?

Il a raison Yvan, laisse le un peu tranquille.

Yvan ! Rock ! Je vous cherchais, retentis soudainement une voix.

Valentine de la Harpie. Que nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

On a besoin de gros bras à la seconde prison. Cerbère s'est mis en rogne et veut rejoindre sa majesté à Guidecca. Malheureusement, il risque de mettre un sacré bazar sur son chemin ce qui serait regrettable étant donné que la reconstruction des enfers s'est complètement terminé il y a peu. Pharaon le retiens pour l'instant mais il risque de ne pas tenir longtemps.

Cerbère ? Encore ?

Oui, dépêchez-vous, j'ai encore quelques renforts à rameuter et…C'est du rouge à lèvre ?

Pitié, ne t'y met pas, supplia le kirin.

Oui, confirma de son côté le troll, celui de Perséphone.

Yvan, ne commence pas à répandre des rumeurs sans preuve tangible, le sermonna Rock.

Perséphone ? S'étonna Valentine pour ensuite s'adresser directement à l'adolescent Mais tu n'as pas à t'occuper de sa majesté ! Tu joues à jeu dangereux, kirin, tu outrepasses tes fonctions ! Bref, dépêchez-vous, Pharaon a besoin de votre aide de toute urgence pour calmer Cerbère sans le blesser. Neil, j'informerais le seigneur Rhadamanthe des accusations à ton égards, tu n'es pas en droit de rejoindre les appartements de sa majesté sans autorisation spéciale ou convocation de sa part.

Sur ce court sermon, le bras droit de Rhadamanthe s'en alla et sans qu'il ne le vit, Neil lui tira la langue avant de jeter un regard noir vers Yvan.

Je te remercie, Yvan. Beaucoup, lança âprement le kirin avant de s'éloigner à pas rageur.

Attend Neil, je ne voulais pas…

Laisse le, Yvan. Tu en as assez fait et Pharaon nous attends.

Je ne voulais pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

Qui sais, à l'avenir tu sauras peut être tenir ta langue, lui répondis Rock en courant vers la deuxième prison.

Yvan, soupira et rejoins son collègue pour calmer le pauvre chien. Cerbère et l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs d'Hadès, si ce n'est le plus fidèle. Le pauvre canidé admet très mal l'état de son maitre au point d'en perdre l'appétit et c'est par conséquent toute la prison qui en subit les conséquences. En effet, Cerbère est supposé prendre en chasse, torturer et dévorer les morts qui s'y trouvent mais avec cette phase de dépression, le climat de terreur supposer régner a grandement diminué et malgré tout leur efforts pour compenser cette perte, les spectres gardant le temple ne parviennent pas à rétablir le niveau ce qui fait que la deuxième prison est un camp de vacance comparé au reste des enfers.

En plus de ce manque d'appétit, il arrive que Cerbère pique des crises de colère et veuille rejoindre son maître. Cela est hélas impossible car sans Cerbère pour garder la prison, il risque d'y avoir des fuites massives de prisonniers, sans compter les dégâts que peux causer un chien géant à trois têtes complètement enragé sur le relief infernal. Comble du bonheur, Cerbère n'obéis qu'à son maître, Hadès. Il est donc inutile d'espérer que le chien vous écoutera lorsque vous lui ordonnerez de rester assis et de ne pas bouger. Le seul moyen c'est d'arriver à l'immobiliser. Et comme Hadès tiens énormément à son petit animal, il est hors de question de le blesser.

Loin de toute cette agitation, Neil avait rejoint son petit coin de paradis : une grotte creusé dans une des nombreuses parois rocheuse de la troisième prison. Vu de l'extérieur, la grotte est inaccessible à moins d'être aussi agile qu'un chamois sur les roches escarpées. Néanmoins, un tunnel au fond de la grotte rejoint le plateau supérieur de la falaise. La crevasse donnant accès à ce dit tunnel est assez étroite empêchant le passage à qui que ce soit, à moins d'être légèrement anorexique, comme Neil. En ce lieu, il est sure d'avoir une paix divine. Il arrive même qu'il y récupère son sommeil en retard dans le dos de ses collègues et du juge de la wyverne qui lui passerait sans aucun doute un savon mémorable s'il venait à l'apprendre.

En parlant de la wyverne, le cosmos de celui-ci se fit bien vite ressentir aux frontières de la troisième prison et Neil, réveillé en sursaut, s'empressa de rejoindre la zone où il était censé patrouiller. Lieu qu'il rejoints une dizaine de seconde avant le juge, fort heureusement pour lui car ce court laps de temps lui était nécessaire pour calmer sa respiration accélérée par le sprint qu'il venait de s'offrir.

Neil ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Résonna la voix grave du juge qui sonnait comme le glas aux oreilles du Kirin

Forcé d'obéir, l'adolescente s'empressa d'aller s'agenouiller aux pieds de son supérieur tout en priant intérieurement pour ne pas recevoir une Greatest Caution.

Ce que m'a révéler Valentine semble fondé, commença le juge en regardant la marque à la joue du Kirin.

Je…

Silence ! Tu prendras ta défense quand je te l'autoriserais. Tu as outrepassé tes fonctions. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre soin de Dame Perséphone. Sa majesté Hadès n'apprécierait pas de voir tant de familiarité entre toi, un humain, et sa divine épouse. Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction. Tiens-tu donc tant que ça à mourir ?

Non seigneur Rhadamanthe.

Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occuperais de ta punition. Pandore a assisté aux révélations de Valentine. Elle tient à s'en occuper personnellement. Vas-y.

Maintenant ? Mais Gigant va se retrouver seul pour garder la prison, Yvan et Rock sont partit prêter main fort à Pharaon.

La troisième prison est calme, Gigant saura s'en occuper seul. Je te conseil de te rendre auprès de Pandore le plus vite possible, la faire attendre ne fera que l'énerver d'avantage.

Bien.

A contre cœur, Neil se dirigea vers Guidecca, zone où séjournais Pandore lorsqu'elle n'était pas en surface. Neil effaça une larme en vitesse. Oh il n'avait pas peur…enfin, pas suffisamment pour en pleurer il était juste…frustré et en colère qu'on en vienne à ça pour si peu. Certes, il était au courant que les seules personnes autorisées à approcher ses majestés sont Hypnos et ses fils, Thanatos, Pandore et les spectres personnels tels que Kagaho du Bénou, spectre personnel d'Hadès, Cheshire de Cait Sith, spectre personnel de Pandore, et Rowenna du Succube, spectre personnel de Perséphone. Lui n'avait pas sa place. Le problème c'est que Perséphone n'autorise pas le Succube à l'approcher et Kagaho ne peut pas non plus veiller sur son maître Hadès car Perséphone est en permanence à ses coté et l'envoi balader.

En parlant du Bénou, Notre kirin croisa justement le Héron de feu au détour d'un couloir. Adossé à un mur semblant ignorer son entourage.

Merci.

Neil se figea, surpris. Le Bénou venait-il de lui parler. Le fait qu'il daigne à ouvrir la bouche est déjà admirable en soit mais là, il lui a carrément adressé la parole.

Heu…de rien mais…pourquoi merci ?

Pour avoir réconforté Perséphone. Calmée par tes soins, elle a enfin daigné à quitter le chevet d'Hadès.

Ce qui t'a laissé le champ libre c'est ça ? Tu m'en vois ravi. Désolé de te laisser un vent mais Pandore trépigne d'impatience de me torturer.

Le Bénou eu une grimace de mépris à l'entente de ce nom. Il ne supportait pas la prêtresse. Mais alors là pas du tout. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait trahis sa majesté durant les deux dernières guerres ces souvenirs, hérités de ses prédécesseurs, étaient encore brûlant dans l'esprit de Kagaho.

Pourquoi cette punition ?

Parce que j'ai approché dame Perséphone justement. Pandore se réserve l'exclusivité de se frotter aux dieux.

Ridicule ! Commenta âprement le bénou en s'éloignant

Ca tu peux le dire. Murmura Neil pour lui-même.

Arrivé devant l'immense porte de chêne d'où sortait le doux son d'une Harpe, Neil avala sa salive et se prépara psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Les portes s'ouvrirent sans un grincement et Neil entra s'agenouillé auprès de Pandore qui continuais sa mélodie. La torture commença par une attente dans l'ambiance oppressante de la pièce sous les yeux de Cheshire, suivant de Pandore et de Zélos qui s'était déplacé pour l'occasion.

**Oui...pauvre Cerbère...pauvre Neil aussi. Que va-t-il donc se passer? Moi je le sais mais vous, qu'en pensez-vous?**


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà donc la suite. Et ne craignez rien mes deux demoiselles, ceci devrait vous plaire.

Un gardien de la forêt pour la dame du printemps

Chaque note, chaque corde pincée, sonnaient comme un décompte dans la tête du jeune spectre. Lorsqu'enfin le décompte cessa, ce fus la voix inquisitrice de Pandore qui pris le relais.

-Que t'est-il donc passé par la tête Kirin. Tu sais pourtant que Hadès a sommé et ce depuis les temps mythologique qu'aucun spectre n'est en droit de s'approcher des dieux à moins d'y être invité. De par ce fait, en approchant Dame Perséphone pour la forcer à faire…

-Quoi ! Mais Je ne l'ai forcé à rien !

-Silence ! Comment oses-tu m'interrompre pour en plus raconter de telles inepties. Comment veux-tu que je crois qu'une déesse aussi noble que Perséphone s'abaisse à embrasser un gamin tel que toi. La punition que je vais t'infliger sera à la hauteur de tes actes et de tes mensonges.

La main finement manucurée de Pandore s'approcha d'un des cordes de sa harpe. Tous les spectres savaient quels tourments elle pouvait infliger grâce à ce terrible instrument. Les poings de Neil se serrèrent, Hadès seul sait comme il haïssait cette femme aux grands airs. Le goût amer de l'injustice au fond de la gorge, il se prépara à recevoir sa punition en tentant de ne pas broncher. Cheshire avait respectueusement détourné le regard et Zèlos jouissait déjà du spectacle qui allait commencer. La main avait atteints la première corde et commençais à la pincer.

Un fracas immense fit sursauter Neil, Cheshire et Zélos. Après avoir manqué de défoncer la porte de la salle, Rowenna le succube et Kagaho le bénou entrèrent et ce placèrent de part et d'autre de l'entrée sans s'agenouiller devant Pandore qui, indignée se releva brusquement du tabouret où elle siégeait.

-Qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'entrer de la sorte et de faire preuve d'autant d'insubordination ! Agenouillez-vous immédiatement !

Les deux spectres s'exécutèrent mais pas pour Pandore. Quelque seconde après, la déesse Perséphone apparu à la porte et se dirigea à pas rapide vers Pandore qu'elle gifla.

-Qui donc t'as autorisé à tourmenter mon kirin, Pandore ?, demanda la déesse d'une voix acerbe.

-Mais, majesté, je croyais bien faire. Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit que…

-J'embrasse un humain de mon plein gré ? Est-ce là ce que tu veux avouer ?

-O…Oui, majesté.

La déesse ne répondis pas, se dirigea vers le kirin et se saisi par le bras, prouvant à Neil la force surhumaine de sa reine tant il avait l'impression que son armure allait voler en éclat sous la poigne colérique de la déesse. Dans un geste de défiance, Perséphone embrassa une nouvelle fois l'adolescent, sous les yeux médusés de Pandore et…sur la bouche cette fois. Puis, saisissant le bras de Neil sont le visage avait une fois de plus viré au rouge, elle l'entraina hors de la salle, suivie du bénou et du succube qui refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux minutes que le jeune spectre se souvint de l'existence de sa langue.

-Majesté était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-De t'épargner la punition ? non, pas forcément, mais si tu veux tu peux y retourner.

-Non, de m'embrasser en publique. Sur la bouche en plus.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

-Heu...

-Qu'importe, retournons nous occuper de mon tendre époux.

Un regard de Kagaho attira l'attention du Kirin. Nul doute que c'était le bénou qui avait prévenu Perséphone. Bien que Neil n'ai pas les dons de télépathie du spectre du papillon, il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de traduire ce regard : Si je t'ai sauvé la mise c'est pour que tu continues de t'occuper de Perséphone histoire que moi je sois tranquille pour prendre soin du seigneur Hadès alors t'a intérêt à faire quelque chose.

Devant la menace silencieuse de l'oiseau de feu, le jeune cervidé réfléchis à ce qu'il pourrais dire à sa reine pour lui faire changer d'avis sans la blesser ou la vexer.

-Heu…Majesté, je comprends votre inquiétude pour le seigneur Hadès et votre volonté de veiller sur lui mais je ferais un bien mauvais spectre si je ne m'inquiétais pas également de votre propre santé. Je pense qu'il vous serait bon de vous changer un peu les idées de temps en temps et de prendre un peu l'air. Pourquoi ne pas aller faire une balade ensemble, je vous tiendrais compagnie si vous le désirez.

-Mais mon époux…

-Nous étriperait, chacun des 108 spectres, si en se réveillant il découvrait votre beau teint devenu si pâle et les cernes que vous avez sous les yeux.

-Mais s'il venait à se réveiller et que je ne suis pas à ses coté.

-Je suis sûr, majesté, que Kagaho se ferait un plaisir de vous remplacer au chevet de votre mari. Au moindre changement il viendra nous prévenir.

-Est-ce vrai Kagaho ?

-Si tel est votre désir, dame Perséphone, je m'en occuperais.

-Bien, vous m'avez convaincu. Kagaho, occupe-toi bien de mon époux. Rowenna, merci de m'avoir accompagnée, tu peux disposer.

Les deux spectres cités s'inclinèrent poliment et Neil pu voir une certaine tristesse dans les yeux du Succube. Elle était censée être la suivante de la déesse du printemps et son garde du corps mais Perséphone ne la laissait pas s'occuper d'elle, tout d'abord en ayant choisi la solitude puis lui, Neil du Kirin qui n'était là que par un bon coup du sort. Il pouvait comprendre que la guerrière soit attristée par la situation et se sente inutile. Il était même étonné qu'elle ne manifeste aucun sentiment négatif à son égard pour avoir volé son rôle. Se sentant coupable, Neil trouva rapidement un compromis.

-Attendez, Rowenna. Majesté, pourquoi ne pas faire un goûter après notre balade ? Je suis sûre que Rowenna se ferais un plaisir de vous organiser tout ça.

-En effet, confirma le spectre du succube tout de suite enjoué par l'idée, cela me changerais agréablement du quotidien et je me ferais une joie de vous satisfaire.

-Voilà une bonne idée Neil. Et bien soit, Rowenna je compte sur toi.

Neil proposa son bras à sa déesse qu'elle prit de bonne grâce. Elle l'entraina vers des zones du château qu'il n'eut jamais l'occasion de visiter. Ils arrivèrent face à une immense porte d'ébène décorée de gravures recouvertes de feuille d'or qui s'ouvrit à leur passage pour dévoiler un somptueux jardin.

-J'ignorais que pareil endroit existait aux enfers. Cette lumière qui éclaire les plantes, est-ce le soleil ?

-Le soleil ? Hahaha, Neil, nous sommes en enfers et qui plus est dans les sous-sols du palais, comment diable le char d'Hélios pourrait amener sa lumière jusqu'ici ? Non, cette lumière provient d'Élision.

-Elision ?

-Oui, C'est de ce jardin que proviens la grenade dont Hadès m'a fait manger les quelques grains. Regarde donc cet arbre au centre.

-Un grenadier. C'est celui-là ?

-Oui, cet arbre vit aux enfers depuis les temps mythologiques.

-Waw. Moi qui croyais que le savonnier était le seul être vivant aux enfers, spectre et Cerbère mis à part.

-Ce jardin n'est pas très connu.

-La mythologie le mentionne pourtant.

-Oui, mais il a été déplacé. Les autres dieux pensent qu'Hadès l'a détruit. Autrefois, il se trouvait au cœur des enfers. Seul un arbre a été laissé à son -emplacement initial.

-Le savonnier je suppose.

-En effet. Que cet arbre a causé du souci à mon époux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le chapelet de la vierge. N'as-tu donc aucun souvenir là-dessus. Il me semblait pourtant que ta symbiose avec ton étoile était très développée.

-Oui mais je n'ai aucun souvenir concernant ça. Par contre je me souviens qu'il y a 600 ans, Pandore s'est lamentablement étalée devant les 108 spectres en -sortant du char.

-Ho. Mémoire sélective on dirait. Ces détails sont amusants mais inutile.

-Sauf pour du chantage, j'en ai quelques-uns comme ça. J'ai aussi le souvenir exacte de ma dernière mort. C'était un certain Kanon des gémeaux qui m'avaient tué et je me souviens parfaitement de son Galatian explosion.

-Ça c'est un souvenir utile. Se souvenir des attaques des adversaires permet de ne pas les recevoir une deuxième fois. Tu as d'autre souvenir du genre ?

-Heu…Je…je crois me souvenir d'un Unicorn galop du…ben du chevalier de la licorne en toute logique. Je crois que ce souvenir remonte également à 600 ans…et d'ailleurs je l'avais éclaté ce chevalier… Je me souviens avoir une fois éclaté un chevalier du caméléon mais je ne me souviens pas des attaques…sans doute parce que je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'en placer une. Ah, je me souviens aussi du Lightning bolt d'un chevalier du Lion…qui m'a éclaté. Je n'en ai pas d'autre en mémoire.

-C'est peu.

-Ben…c'est mieux que rien.

-Viens donc, Neil, allons un peu voir les sœurs Grées que je vois si elles ont des nouvelles.

Quittant le jardin, la Reine des enfers le guida au travers des couloirs vers une sombre salle où, autour d'une boule de cristal se trouvaient trois vieilles femmes bossues et affreusement défigurées par le poids des siècles de vie sur la planète.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles mesdames ?

-Athéna est sur le pied de guerre. Elle attendait un geste de votre part mais ne venant pas, elle fera le premier, sans aucun doute, déclara une des trois mégères.

-Bien, se satisfait Perséphone, mon mari devrait se réveiller d'ici peu alors.

-Un lourd silence répondit à ses paroles enjouées. Les sorcières ne savaient que dire. Une des trois se hasarda tout de même.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, majesté ? Avez-vous vu une quelconque amélioration dans l'état de santé du seigneur ?

-Comment ça ? Mais c'est vous qui m'avez prédit qu'une nouvelle guerre sainte entre Hadès et Athéna aurait bientôt lieu. Si cette guerre se prépare c'est qu'Hadès devrait sortir de sa torpeur d'ici peu, non ?

-Je crains que vous ne nous ayez mal compris ma reine, commença une des trois sœurs.

-Certes une nouvelle guerre sainte se prépare mais jamais nous n'avons fait mention qu'elle serait dirigée contre Hadès, repris une autre.

-C'est contre vous, Dame Perséphone, qu'Athéna dirige ses armes, termina la troisième.

-Mais…mais mon époux. Il va…quand…va-t-il…

-Nous cherchons sans relâche ma reine mais jusqu'à présent, ni les étoiles, ni les cartes ne nous ont donné le moindre indice quant à son réveil.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un couperet sur le moral de la déesse. La déesse s'en alla en courant, le visage entre les mains pour cacher ses larmes. Neil la suivait tant bien que mal, essayant de la calmer mais rien n'y fit. Arrivée à la chambre où reposait Hadès, la triste dame du printemps s'y enferma après avoir mis le bénou à la porte.

-Ma reine, enfin, reprenez-vous.

-Qu'as-tu dit ? Reprocha le bénou, agacé de s'être fait ainsi jeté.

-Moi, rien. Mais les sorcières prétendent que sa majesté aurait mal interprété les paroles de leur prédiction.

-Selon quoi Hadès se réveillerais pour la prochaine guerre sainte.

-Justement, non, il n'a jamais été question du réveil de sa majesté.

-Que dis-tu ?! S'énerva soudainement Kagaho en saisissant Neil par le col de son armure.

-Que jamais il n'a été question qu'Hadès serais réveillé pour la prochaine guerre sainte. Lâche moi veux-tu, je ne suis pas responsable de cette prédiction.

-Alors Hadès ne se réveillera pas.

-Peut-être que si.

-Il se réveillera ou pas ?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir mais il n'y a pas de raison de désespérer.

-Neil à raison, on ne doit pas cesser d'espérer, rétorqua le succube qui venait d'arriver les bras chargés d'un plateau contenant une théière et un présentoir à pâtisserie remplis.

-Rowenna. Tu as entendu ?

-Oui kirin, j'ai pu entendre la discussion. Je suppose que Notre déesse refusera de manger, dit-elle en posant un regard triste sur son plateau.

-Dame Perséphone, toqua tout de même Neil, est-ce que vous voulez…

-Allez-vous-en ! Hurla la déesse de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Bon, le message est clair. Il faudrait prévenir les juges.

-Pourquoi, Neil ? Les sorcières ont révéler autre chose ?

-Athéna est sur le pied de guerre, Elle compte faire le premier pas. Il faut que nous soyons prêts à intervenir en cas d'attaque.

-En effet, mais avant les juges, c'est Pandore qu'il faut prévenir, commenta Rowenna ce qui fis grimacer Kagaho et Neil.

-Sans moi, fit le Bénou en tournant les talons.

-Heu…sans moi aussi, dit Neil.

-Dommage Neil mais tu es le seul témoin de la prédiction des grées. Je t'accompagne si ça peut te rassurer. Et puis avec la démonstration de Perséphone, tu as un gros « intouchable » écrit sur le front.

-Plutôt sur la bouche et la joue si tu veux mon avis. Bon, très bien allons prévenir Pandore.

Accompagné de la jeune spectre du succube, Neil se dirigea vers ce qui faillit être sa chambre de torture. Sa collègue avait 23 ans, c'était une demoiselle à la forte poitrine et aux courbes délicieuses à l'image de la créature qu'elle incarnait. Originaire d'Arabie, elle avait une peau caramel, de longs cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux marron. Sa vie sur terre fut un vrai calvaire. Née de parents pauvres, elle fut vendue à ses douze ans au tenancier d'un bordel dans les bas-fonds d'une ville où il lui fus enseigné la danse du ventre, pour distraire les clients. Après six ans passés dans la prostitution à baisser la tête et se mettre à quatre pattes devant les hommes, elle fut appelée par son étoile à 18 ans et devint le spectre du succube à 19. Désormais, Rowenna est une jeune femme fière à la démarche assurée ne daignant à s'agenouiller que devant sa maitresse Perséphone.

Arrivé devant l'immense porte, Zélos ne les laissa pas entrez immédiatement, les faisant patienter dans le couloir.

-Et donc…Perséphone ne mangera pas ces petits gâteaux. Demanda Neil en désignant le plateau dont Rowenna ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé

-Tu peux te servir si le cœur t'en dis, lui répondis la femme en voyant très bien où l'adolescent voulais en venir.

-C'est vrai ? Merci !

N'appréciant pas certain fruit, Le kirin observa longuement les petits gâteaux afin d'essayer de deviner à quoi ils étaient fourré. Devant la moue concentrée de son benjamin, La succube ne pus retenir un ricanement amusé.

-Alors toi, t'es vraiment un gosse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Tu sembles réfléchir devant ces gâteaux presque autant que devant les énigmes d'un sphinx, c'est hilarant.

-Ben quoi ? rétorqua Neil en peu vexé en ne quittant pas sa moue enfantine, J'essaye de deviner à quoi ils sont parce que je n'aime pas les prunes, les pommes, les agrumes, les bananes et le kiwi.

-Hé ben, quel difficile. Celui-ci est aux fruits rouges, prends le.

L'adolescent s'exécuta et savoura le gâteau en attendant que Lady Pandore se daigne à les laisser entrer, ce qu'elle fit dix minutes plus tard. Rowenna confia le plateau à Cheshire qui s'en alla avec dans un coin de la pièce et Neil pus le voir entrain de savourer les pâtisseries durant toute leur réunion avec la prêtresse d'Hadès. Neil lui expliqua la situation en s'efforçant de garder les yeux rivé au sol sachant qu'il n'aurait pas su s'empêcher de se moquer s'il venait à regarder le visage sans doute bien amoché pas la gifle qu'elle eut subit deux heures plus tôt.

Après de longue minute d'explication et de conseil de la part de Neil et Rowenna, Pandore estima que, effectivement, il valait mieux prévenir les juges afin que les précautions nécessaires soient prises. Ainsi, elle congédia les deux spectres et envoya quelques soldats squelette afin qu'ils aient retrouvé les trois titans.

En sortant de la salle, Neil s'autorisa un regard discret sur le visage de sa supérieur et Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à la sortie de Guidecca qu'il craqua et se mis à rire.

-Prends garde Neil, si Pandore te prends à te moquer ainsi d'elle, elle aura une bonne excuse pour te mettre aux fers. Tenta de le calmer Rowenna qui l'avait accompagné jusque-là.

-Je sais, je sais…mais bon…Dame Perséphone n'a vraiment pas raté son coup, lui répondit-il en se remémorant la joue rouge et enflée de Pandore où se dessinait nettement la silhouette de la main de sa déesse.

-Neil, ce genre de moquerie est puéril. Retourne donc à ta prison.

-Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris.

-Ah, Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Ça te dérange si je viens te chercher si j'ai besoin d'aide pour réconforter Perséphone ? Elle t'apprécie vraiment et tu sais comment t'y prendre avec elle donc…

-Appel moi quand tu veux. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Rowenna du succube.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Neil du kirin.

Sur le chemin du retour, Neil se demanda s'il allait tout raconter à Yvan. En faisant ça la petite mésaventure de Pandore aurait vite fait de se répandre au travers du territoire infernal. C'était une basse vengeance puérile mais elle plaisait énormément au kirin qui ricanait d'avance. Il n'en eu pas l'occasion car le problème de Cerbère se perdurait : Le chien avait visiblement réussi à quitter la deuxième prison pour s'enfoncer dans les enfers, les immenses empreintes de pattes sur le sol de la troisième prison en était la preuve. Par ailleurs, le molosse avait fait tellement de dégâts que la plupart des condamnés en avait profité pour tenter de se faire la malle et Gigant, seul à garder la prison en ce moment, était débordé par la situation. Le retour de l'adolescent était donc une bénédiction pour le Cyclope et Neil eu de quoi s'occuper pour tout le reste de sa journée.

Terminant tardivement sa journée, Neil alla se coucher sans manger, trop épuisé par cette fin de journée passé à courir partout dans les enfers à tenter de retrouver tous les condamnés échappés. Il fut réveillé à midi, ce qui pour lui est l'équivalent de 5 heure du matin, car tous les spectres étaient convoqué par pandore à Guidecca pour une réunion qui concernait sans aucun doute Athéna et la prochaine guerre. Les gardes alternées commençaient. Les horaires de se modifiaient de sorte à ce qu'il ait deux fois plus de spectre sur le terrain qu'à l'habitude.

Avec Hadès dans le coma et Perséphone pleurant au chevet de son époux, les juges avaient opté pour une attitude défensive jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux dieux des enfers s'en remette. Cette attitude fut approuvée par Hypnos, dieu du sommeil, qui, en ces temps troublés, prônait la prudence. De plus il fut demandé à Minos de choisir quelques spectres à son service qui serrait apte à aller récupérer l'armure sacré de Perséphone qui fut caché par cette dernière il y a bien longtemps, Perséphone n'étant pas une déesse guerrière. Néanmoins, par sécurité, il valait mieux la retrouver afin que la dame du printemps ait de quoi se protéger, juste au cas où.

La réunion levée, seul les trois juges et Pandore restèrent ensemble Afin de discuter de la mission à venir.

-Minos, quels hommes allez-vous choisir ?

-J'y réfléchis, justement. A coup sur le nécromancien ira. L'armure est dans une forêt aux esprits, si je ne m'abuse. Byaku est assez familier de ce genre d'environnement.

-En effet. Envois qui bon te semble, Minos mais tâche de faire les bons choix.

-N'oubliez pas de prendre l'étoile du meurtre avec vous, résonna une voix tremblante à l'entrée de la salle du trône.

Une des sœurs grée venait d'entrer et avec elle l'unique œil qu'elle partageait avec ses sœurs.

-L'étoile du meurtre est sous ma responsabilité, pas celle de Minos, informa Rhadamanthe.

-Je sais, je sais seigneur juge, mais le kirin doit accompagner.

-Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'intéressant, dame Enyo? Demanda Pandore.

-En effet, belle dame. Votre décision à retrouver la kamui de Perséphone nous a ouvert quelques fenêtres sur l'avenir. La solution à la torpeur d'Hadès se trouve là-bas, auprès de l'armure sacrée. Mais seule une clé peut en ouvrir l'accès. Le gardien de la forêt est cette clé.

-Hé bien soit, j'autorise le kirin à y aller, conclu Rhadamanthe.

-Dame Perséphone est-elle au courant de cette nouvelle, s'enquit Eaque.

-Non, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon de l'en informer tant que la mission n'est pas un succès. Son cœur ne supporterait pas une nouvelle déception.

-Il en est mieux ainsi. Minos, Je veux que demain à 8 heure tapante, tes spectre soient ici, dans la salle du trône pour que je leur confie tous les détails de leur mission. Rhadamanthe, qu'il en soit de même pour ce maudit Kirin ! Rétorqua Pandore avec toute l'amertume dont elle était capable avant de s'en aller de la salle.

-Ton subordonné semble être prompt à s'attirer des ennuis, Rhadamanthe. J'ose espérer qu'il ne sera pas la cause d'une quelconque défaite. Reprocha le Griffon, ce à quoi Rhadamanthe préféra ne pas répondre.

-J'entends beaucoup parler de l'étoile céleste du meurtre ces dernier temps mais les détails ne sont pas parvenus jusque chez moi, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demanda le Garuda.

-Il semblerait qu'il se soit entiché de dame Perséphone, se moqua le griffon.

-De ce que j'ai pu voir seigneur Minos, repris la sorcière, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Dame Perséphone apprécie beaucoup ce jeune homme qui essuie les caprices de notre déesse sans broncher. Ne le blâmer donc pas.

-Le Kirin n'avait pas à rencontrer notre déesse, reprocha Rhadamanthe, le seul spectre autorisé est celui du succube.

-Allons, personne n'échappe à son destin et celui du kirin, à l'origine est d'être le suivant de dame Perséphone. Vous avez choisi le succube car il vous était inconvenable qu'un homme s'occupe de notre déesse. Voyez Kagaho et Cheshire, eux sont destinés à être respectivement les ombres d'Hadès et de Pandore.

-Comment se fait-il que personne ne sache cela de l'étoile du meurtre ?

-Voilà des dizaines de siècle que Perséphone n'a plus mis un pied aux enfers. Depuis que les récurrentes guerres contre Athéna ont commencées, pour être plus précise. La vénérée Déméter ne laissait pas prendre le risque à sa fille de s'en mêler et Hadès ne se réincarnait que pour ces guerres. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de vous demander ce que venait faire un kirin dans toute la cohorte de créature démoniaque qui compose l'armée des enfers ? Une créature calme associé à la justice bienveillante, à la paix, à la longévité, la grandeur et la félicité. Un gardien des forêts pour la dame du printemps. Je vais vous laissez chers juges, mes sœurs doivent m'attendre. Seigneur griffon, choisissez judicieusement.

Sur ce, la sorcière s'en alla, laissant les trois titans à leur réflexion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je sais que quelque un attendais cette suite avec impatience et bien la voilà même si j'avoue ne pas être tout à fait satisfaite de ma prestation. Mmmm, franchement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma partie en forêt sois si longue. Avec mes idée je pensait que un chapitre aurais suffit mais en fait, si je veux vraiment pas trop vous faire attendre, il va falloir la faire en trois chapitres. Donc, bonne lecture...Ah, je tiens à préciser quand même que tout la partie en forêt est très inspirer de "Princesse mononoke" Donc si a un moment vous voyez des point commun cest normal.**

L'enfer n'a jamais paru aussi infernal qu'en ces jours pour le kirin. Avec les derniers évènements, il était au centre de toute attention. Non pas que ça lui déplaise spécialement, le fière spectre avait une tendance à l'orgueil et aimais se pavaner mais certain regard étaient brûlant et difficile à supporter. Entre autre celui de Pandore mais également celui du valeureux griffon. Il ne supportait pas les réincarnations du roi crétois et ce depuis le XIVème siècle suite à un accrochage entre leur deux précédentes réincarnations. Bien qu'il ne puisse se souvenir exactement de la raison de cette dispute passée – quoiqu'il supposait un rapport avec cette tendance à l'insubordination qu'avait tous ses prédécesseurs – il se souvenait néanmoins de la cuisante humiliation que le volatil lui avait fait subir. Tout le monde aux enfers sait à quel point le juge aime jouer avec ses fils dès qu'il en a l'occasion, le kirin mieux que quiconque pour en avoir fait les frais. En effet, au terme de l'altercation, je juge l'avait forcé à s'agenouiller devant lui aux moyen de sa technique, ne se privant pas de briser un ou deux os au passage. Depuis ce jour, il conservait une dent contre le griffon.

Ce n'est hélas pas le seul problème avec l'étoile de la valeur. En effet, pour Minos, un allié est un ennemi qui ne s'est pas encore déclaré, conséquence de quoi il surveille toute personne qu'il juge potentiellement dangereuse et ne fait confiance à personne si ce n'est lui-même et certain de ses hommes. Si au départ Neil était « simple subordonné de Rhadamanthe » et qu'il ne jugeait pas nécessaire de garder un œil sur lui, maintenant l'adolescent est devenu le « chouchou de Perséphone » qu'il valait mieux surveiller.

De par ces quelques faits, Neil avait tendance également à mal juger tous les membres de l'armée de Minos bien qu'il n'en connaisse aucun personnellement. Il est donc aisé de comprendre que, lorsqu'il lui fut annoncé de se rendre pour 8 heure aux pieds de Pandore – heure à laquelle il a finis sont service et est normalement entrain de dormir - pour mener une mission avec quelques subordonné du juge Minos, Neil tire la gueule et s'y rendit en grommelant. D'ailleurs, à genoux aux pieds de Pandore qui récitait son ordre de mission comme si elle l'avait appris par cœur durant les dernières heures, il se demandait vaguement ce que lui, spectre de Rhadamanthe, venait faire là.

Il constata également qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'étonner de sa présence en ces lieux car Byaku, le spectre du nécromancien, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et d'une grande fidélité à Minos, posa à Pandore la question que Neil hésitait à formuler. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir content de cela. Certes Byaku lui avait permis d'éviter de se refaire remarquer une fois de plus mais le ton qu'il prit indiquait clairement « Et pourquoi je me le tape, ce boulet ? ». Quand Pandore révéla la prophétie des grées, Le kirin eu envie d'avoir la capacité de se changer en souris sur le champ mais hélas, ce n'est pas dans ses cordes.

Au départ de Guidecca, Neil vit Minos interpelé son subordonné nécromancien pour apparemment lui dicter quelques ordres le concernant, s'il en jugeait par les regards en biais qu'il recevait. Agacée de cette méfiance excessive, Neil ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque au nécromancien.

-Alors, c'est toi que le seigneur Minos a désigné comme ma nounou ? Je suis aussi fidèle à Hadès que chacun d'entre vous, je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé.

-Tiens ta langue, kirin. Ce n'est pas ta fidélité qui est remise en question, mais tes capacités. Le devenir de notre seigneur, et par voies de conséquence celle de toute notre armée, repose sur les épaules d'un adolescent immature, fainéant et indiscipliné. Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

Neil s'indigna mais préféra ne pas répondre sinon la situation risquait de tourner au vinaigre et ce n'était pas la meilleur chose s'il voulait que cette mission soit un tant soit peu agréable. Pas un mot ne fus prononcé entre le départ du château d'Hadès. Le dit château est celui de Menthon-Saint-Bernard en Haute-savoie. Il appartient depuis plusieurs générations à la famille Menthon dans laquelle Perséphone s'est réincarnée afin de prendre possession des lieux. Seuls quelques spectres résident à la surface et veille à ce qu'aucune rumeur malencontreuse au sujet de ce qui se trame en ces murs ne vient à circuler dans les patelins alentour et ne vienne à mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Athéna quant à la localisation du puits des enfers. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle y descende une fois de plus pour y mettre le bordel.

Ils arrivèrent quelque part dans un trou perdu du Japon…enfin, ce que Neil pensait être un trou perdu. Dans un souvenir flou où il avait, semblerait-il, accompagné la reine pour déposer son armure, il n'y avait pas de présence humaine à plusieurs centaine de kilomètre à la ronde…et il y avait plus d'arbre, beaucoup plus…et pas de bulldozer. Installé peu loin d'ici, un village se développait et semblait se spécialiser dans la manufacture du bois. Bois provenant de la forêt aux esprits, lieux supposés sacrés. Un vague de colère et de tristesse enserra le cœur de Neil devant ce triste spectacle et à ses oreilles, le bruissement des feuilles aux vents sonnait comme un tremblement de peur de la part de ces pacifiques géants végétaux.

-Bien. A partir d'ici, vous faites comme je vous le dit, commença le nécromancien. La forêt est remplie d'esprits, de dieux mineurs et de démon qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se mettre sur le dos. Surtout que cette déforestation doit déjà les mettre sur le qui-vive.

Les spectres acquiescèrent en silence et suivirent le jeune homme blond dans ses faits et gestes. Un mouvement dans la vision périphérique attira l'attention de Neil alors que son escouade pénétrait dans la forêt.

-A couvert, vite !

Tous s'exécutèrent sans réfléchir et se camouflèrent dans les buissons pour tenter de voir le danger que l'adolescent avait repéré.

-Des chevaliers d'Athéna, constata un des spectres dont Neil ignorait le nom mais qu'il identifiait comme étant l'étoile de la culture, le spectre d'Hanuman.

-Manquait plus que ça, on parie combien qu'ils sont ici pour la même raison que nous ? Commenta celui du Malacoda.

-Dépêchons-nous, il faut l'atteindre avant eux !

-Non. Stop. Les intima le nécromancien. Personne ne court !

-Mais…

-Les esprits peuvent mal interpréter cette brusque agitation. N'oubliez pas que ce lieux est sacré alors soyez respectueux. Evitons tout geste brusque et tout combat inutile.

-Mais si on ne se dépêche pas ils y seront avant nous.

-Aucune crainte là-dessus, les esprits risquent de les perdre en leur tendant quelques pièges.

-Et à nous ?

-Oui, nous aussi mais en marchant calmement nous seront plus attentif et plus apte à les détecter et les éviter.

Neil fis la moue, il n'était vraiment pas convaincu, mais les compagnons de Byaku semblaient se satisfaire de cette explication. L'atmosphère de la forêt était pesante, nul oiseau ne chantait et ils se sentaient en permanence observé. La kamui de Perséphone étaient cachée dans un le tronc d'un cèdre situé vers le cœur de la forêt. L'arbre atteignait une telle taille qu'il était visible de loin. Et pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas de se perdre et de tourner en rond. Ils arrivèrent pour la troisième fois au bord du même lac avec le cèdre dans leur dos.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est à devenir dingue ! On allait tout droit, tout le temps ! C'est pas possible ! Se plaignis le spectre d'Arthros, de l'étoile de la raison qui, au passage, semblais perdre cette dernière.

-Du calme, le tempéra Byaku bien que son visage reflétait qu'il était dans le même état psychologique. Ressayons en prenant un autre point de départ. Marchons jusqu'au rocher là-bas.

-Tête basses, tous suivirent le nécromancien. Un bruissement dans le sous-bois attira l'attention du kirin.

-…J'ai cru voir des arbres bouger.

-C'est le vent ! répliqua immédiatement un de ses compagnon, sur les nerfs.

-Non…vraiment bouger, changer d'endroit. Comme s'il marchait.

-C'est possible. Ce n'est pas une forêt banale, ici, gardez-le à l'esprit.

-Chouette. Point de repère : zéro.

-Effectivement. Mais le lac et le cèdre ne bouge pas, eux, ce sont nos points fixes.

-Peut-on faire une pause ?

J-e croyais les subordonnés de Rhadamanthe plus résistant que ça, Kirin.

-J'ai soif et on n'arrivera à rien si on est épuisé et déshydraté.

-Bon…5 minutes de pause. Normalement, vous pouvez boire l'eau du lac, elle est claire mais prenez garde aux démons aquatiques.

Neil s'inclina pour prendre un peu d'eau dans le creux de ses mains et se désaltérer un peu. Un bruit d'eau le mis en alerte et il vit à ses coté une étrange créature. C'était un petit être humanoïde de couleur verte muni d'une carapace de tortue et d'un bec en guise de bouche. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient palmés et en eau de son crâne, un petit affaissement abritait un peu d'eau entourée de quelque courts cheveux noirs. Avant que Neil ne puisse se demander quel était cet être, le nécromancien se posa à ses coté et le salua en s'inclinant. La créature l'imita, perdit son eau et soudainement prise de vertige, s'écroula sur la berge.

-C'était un kappa, fis le nécromancien, un démon des eaux. Mieux vaut le neutraliser avant qu'il ne tente de te noyer. On part, viens.

Outré de ce qu'il venait de voir, Neil regarda le kappa évanouis. Byaku avait neutralisé le kappa par ruse, fausse politesse et hypocrisie et le kirin se sentait dégouter par cette méthode. Alors que ses compagnons s'éloignaient, il retira son casque, le rempli d'un peu d'eau, redressa le yokai et versa le liquide dans le creux de son crâne. Le démon se réveilla doucement. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu de la présence de Neil, il sursauta et s'enfuis dans le lac avant que le kirin n'ait eu le temps de de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Neil remit son casque humide, un peu vexé par la réaction du kappa, et s'en alla rejoindre ses compagnons avant de les avoir définitivement perdu de vue.

Une seconde pause fut prise trois heures plus tard. Une pause forcée cette fois, juste une demi-heure nécessaire pour calmer le spectre d'Arthros qui venait définitivement de pêter un câble après que le groupe soit repassé pour la quatrième fois devant la même paroi rocheuse et évité pour la quatrième fois un éboulement.

-Quatre fois la falaise, Ok, résuma Neil à Byaku, c'est du déjà vu mais de là à subir quatre fois un éboulement.

-Il n'est pas naturel, il y a des esprits qui vivent sur cette paroi et nous ne sommes pas la bienvenue.

Byaku alla discuter avec le spectre de la raison pour tenter de le calmer tandis que Neil restait dans son coin. Ce ne sont pas ses amis ou ses collègues, ils ne les connaissent pas et préfère éviter de se mêler de ça sans connaitre de peur d'aggraver les choses. D'ailleurs, mis à part le spectre du nécromancien, il ne connaît aucun nom. Tenu à l'écart du débat, un léger grincement le réveilla de sa torpeur. Ses compagnons de voyage en avait encore pour un moment, il décida donc de satisfaire sa curiosité quant à l'origine de se son. Le frottement était provoqué par une araignée qui s'efforçait de se sortir d'une petite prison de pierre formée par l'éboulement. Le spectacle n'aurait pas interpelé l'adolescent à ce point si l'araignée en question ne mesurait pas 50 centimètres de haut.

L'araignée finis par repérer Neil et cessa de se débattre pour porter toute son attention vers cet intrus en produisant un son ressemblant fortement à un grognement.

-Chut ! Tout doux, je vais te sortir de la petite. Tenta d'apaiser Neil en s'approchant doucement du piège de roche. Voilà, repris-t-il en enlevant délicatement les pierres, tu es libre, file.

L'araignée retire sa patte mais ne s'en alla pas. Elle resta là à observer suspicieusement le spectre sous tous les angles.

-Hey, tu sais que t'es mignonne comme petite bête. Tiens, t'as faim ? dit-il en sortant d'un pli de son armure une petite boite remplie de biscuit.

Habitude puéril selon Rhadamanthe mais spectre d'Hadès ou pas, il était hors de question de se laisser avoir faim. L'araignée flaira le biscuit qui lui était tendu avant de le saisir et de s'en repaitre goulument pour ensuite en quémandé un nouveau.

-Mmm, dit moi petite chose, as-tu un nom ?

L'araignée ne répondit pas, évidement, et se contenta de regarder Neil, étonnée.

-Oui, bon je sais, tu ne sais pas parler. Pourquoi j'ai posé la question, moi ? Je vais t'appeler Topi, c'est mimi ça Topi, non ?

-Kirin ! Appela la voix de Byaku derrière lui, Où es-tu, on part.

-J'arrive ! Répondis Neil avant de s'en aller en maugréant comme quoi on n'avait pas droit à une minute de tranquillité.

Après une brève remarque sur l'imprudence du kirin à s'éloigner ainsi du groupe, ils reprirent leur marche à travers la forêt aux esprits, sous des centaines de paires d'yeux sombre les observant du haut des ramures.


	7. Chapter 7

Vos doux mots d'encouragement me manquait ^^ Alors voici un nouveau chapitre comme ça peut être que j'en recevrais de nouveau ^^.

Manganiark, tu constateras que quelque réplique sont des clins d'œil à tes commentaires ^^

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas plus bénéfique pour les spectres que le début. Le soir tombait et le cèdre géant ne demeurait qu'une silhouette géante aux ramures touchant le ciel. Alors que le soleil n'était plus qu'un disque flamboyant caché par les arbres, Neil posa la question avec une audace non feinte qui eut le mérite d'indigner tous les membres de l'expédition.

Et sinon, c'est quand qu'on dresse le camp pour un peu dormir ?

Attends, tu te fous de moi là, Kirin ? On est mandaté pour aller récupérer l'amure sacré de dame Perséphone, mission qui jouera sans doute un rôle capital dans la guerre à venir, et toi, tu ne penses qu'à faire des pauses et dormir. Es-tu sur d'avoir ta place dans l'armée d'Hadès, gamin ? Reprocha le spectre du fourmilion avec une pointe de sarcasme et un agacement mal contrôlé.

Heu… Je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais même en plein jour on n'a pas été foutu de trouver notre chemin alors en pleine nuit, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça va donner. De plus, je rajouterais qu'une nuit de sommeil ne ferait pas de mal à …Au spectre d'arthros. Si ça continue comme ça on pourra le déposer au premier asile que l'on croise sur le chemin du retour.

Espèce de petit…Byaku ! Veux-tu bien remettre cet avorton à sa place, c'est toi le chef d'expédition que diable ! S'énerva le fourmilion.

Du calme Ludovic, lui répondit Byaku. Pour une fois, Neil n'a pas tort. Si on continue, on risque de finir par se perdre l'un l'autre dans la nuit qui tombe. Trouvez du bois mort qu'on fasse un feu. Ensuite nous établirons les tours de gardes. Et au fait Kirin, Le spectre Arthros s'appelle Emérit.

Heu..Ok, je tâcherais de retenir.

La nuit fus séparé en six tours de garde. D'un commun accord, ils déclarèrent qu'il valait mieux Qu'Emérit prenne un repos total. A deux heure du matin, Ludovic réveilla Neil pour qu'il le remplace. Neil s'efforça de prendre son rôle sans broncher et essayer pour une fois de faire bonne figure. Quelque minute après son réveil, il aperçut une étrange créature qui l'observait depuis un rocher. Haute comme trois pommes, elle était blanche et légèrement transparente. De forme humaine, sa tête disproportionnée, ne possédait ni bouche ni nez mais seulement deux orbes noires en guise d'yeux. Une feuille de chêne trônait au sommet de son crâne. Neil se leva doucement, sans quitter la créature des yeux. Celle-ci inclina sa tête un produisant un son semblable à deux cailloux qui s'entrechoquent. Arrivé au chevet de Byaku, il le réveilla en le secouant doucement.

Mmm ? Kirin j'ai déjà pris mon tour de garde. C'est Rénold, le spectre du Malacoda après toi.

Ce n'est pas pour ça. Juste que…il est dangereux ? Demanda l'adolescent en désignant la créature transparente.

Mmm ? Oh. Non, c'est un Kodama, un esprit de l'arbre. Lui et ses semblables forment l'esprit de la forêt…en quelque sorte. Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

L'attention du Kirin retourna vers l'esprit Songeur et murmura pour lui-même.

L'ignorer ? C'est pas très poli…quand on s'invite chez les gens la moindre des choses est de se présenter…

Fort de cette réflexion, il s'approcha du Kodama et s'assis en face de lui. Ainsi positionné, et avec le Kodama debout sur le rocher, tous deux étaient avec les yeux à la même hauteur.

Bonjour…enfin, bonne nuit. Je m'appelle Neil. J'espère que moi et mes amis on ne vous dérange pas trop.

Un petit bruit de cailloux attira son attention derrière lui et il vit trois autres Kodama regarder le feu de bois avec attention.

Ho. Désolé mais les nuits sont fraiches. Et puis on a bien fait attention à ne prendre que des branche morte et on surveille pour que le feu ne se répande pas.

Les trois kodama détournèrent leur attention des flammes pour dévisager Neil de leurs yeux sombre

Hoo, please guys, dites-moi que vous pouvez parler je déteste faire la conversation pour deux.

Les kodama restaient muets et se contentais de dévisager Neil mis mal à l'aise par le silence pesant.

Oui bon je vois. C'est possibles de pouvoir rejoindre le Cèdre géant sans avoir a tourner en rond ? Parce que vous et vos amis nous avez fait tourner en bourrique durant des heures. Emérit a failli devenir cinglés. Je ne dis pas que je vous reproche quoi que ce soit, hein. C'est compréhensible, surtout qu'au vu des bulldozers à l'orée de la forêt, vous avez dû perdre quelques hectares depuis la dernière visite de mon prédécesseur kirin. Ah, au fait, je ne me suis pas vraiment présenté dans les règles de l'art, Je suis Neil du kirin de l'étoile céleste du meurtre au service de sa majesté Hadès. Quoiqu'en ce moment c'est plus pour notre gente dame Perséphone que nous somme en ces lieux. Voyez-vous, lors de la dernière guerre sainte, la déesse Athéna à une fois de plus remporter la victoire mais à cette fois gravement blesser sa majesté Hadès qui demeure en ce moment dans le coma. Les enfers ont bien failli s'écrouler mais notre dame Perséphone est heureusement intervenue et a repris les rênes. Hélas Athéna est toujours sur le pied de guerre et risque de nous attaquer. Je sais bien que dame Perséphone était venue en ces lieux pour y déposer son armure sacrée car n'étant pas une déesse guerrière, elle ne voulait l'avoir à ses coté. J'admets que ce n'est pas elle qui nous a envoyer la récupérer mais c'est que les activités d'Athéna commence à nous inquiéter et on veut être sure que notre reine bien –aimée aura de quoi se protéger. « notre reine bien-aimée », voilà que j'en parle comme si j'étais amoureux. Bon c'est vrai que dame Perséphone est une déesse très belle et gentille. D'ailleurs c'est à elle qu'on aurait du remettre la pomme d'or mais enfin voilà quoi, c'est une déesse et moi un humain et même si elle m'a embrassé deux fois c'est Hadès qu'elle aime, pas moi. Non pas que je trouve ça dommage, hein. Je ne tiens pas à ce que dame Perséphone vienne à me préférer à son époux, je ne suis pas suicidaire, c'est juste que…ben ça doit être bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous aime et qui est prêt à tout pour vous. Le seigneur Hadès a tellement de chance. Pandore aussi… Quoique c'est discutable car celui qui est prêt à tout pour elle, c'est Zélos du crapaud et croyez-moi, il porte bien son emblème. Encore que, il faut avouer que c'est une insulte aux crapauds. C'est une peu la belle et la bête…et encore belle, Pandore ne l'est que physiquement parce que sinon cette femme est nécrosée. Elle nous a complètement reniés lors de la dernière guerre. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fait encore à un si haut poste. Vous imaginez, elle a la possibilité de commandé à toute notre armée, c'est effrayant. Surtout que Dame Perséphone est tellement désespérée par l'état de son époux qu'elle ne se soucie pas vraiment des affaires infernales. Heureusement Kagaho veille au grain, il n'a d'yeux que pour Hadès ce gars. Je vous ai parlé de Kagaho ? Non ? Lui et ses précédentes réincarnations ont veillé sur notre seigneur depuis les temps immémoriaux. Pourquoi tant de fidélité ? Je l'ignore mais Hadès peut mettre toute sa confiance en ce gars. Je lui reproche juste d'être une peu trop coincé…Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je lui ai toujours reproché ça…voyons, ma réincarnation d'avant pensait la même chose, encore avant aussi…ect. Ma mémoire remonte assez loin dans les réincarnations. Tiens, j'ai quelques anecdotes amusantes….

C'est ainsi qu'au fils de son monologue, le jeune kirin se perdit dans les méandres du temps scellé dans chacune des mémoires des kirins passés. Les kodamas, désormais des centaines, se retrouvèrent a écouté le jeune homme qui contait le temps d'avant les dieux sans même s'en rendre compte. A conter le temps où l'esprit de son étoile vivait et existait sur la terre sous son apparence originelle, le kirin, noble créature cervidé, gardienne des forêts et roi des animaux à pelage. Était-ce la magie du lieu ou la proximité des esprits de la nature qui faisaient remonter à la surface cette mémoire perdue ? Qui sait. Quoiqu'il en soit, les premiers rayons du soleil dissipèrent ces souvenirs laissant Neil amnésique des dernières heures écoulées.

Le jour ? Déjà ! Que s'est-il passé ? C'était nuit noire i peine une minute !

Perdu et troublé, il chassa ses doutes d'un revers de la main.

Qu'importe. Il nous faudrait atteindre le cèdre. Accepteriez-vous de nous y conduire, mes amis et moi-même, nobles kodamas ?

Dans un synchronisme parfait, les kodamas hochèrent la tête de haut en bas marquant ainsi leur accord en faisant résonner à l'unisson l'étrange claquement caractéristique de ces esprits. Le doux brouhaha réveilla Byaku qui devant la cohorte de kodamas ne pus retenir sa surprise.

Neil ! Qu'as-tu fais !

Moi, rien. J'ai juste fait ami-ami. Au fait, ils acceptent de nous guider jusqu'au cèdre.

…vraiment ? S'étonna le nécromancien soudainement calmé.

Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils ne nous mentent pas ? Suspecta Emerit qui venait également de se réveiller.

Les esprits ne mentent jamais. Réveillons les autres et reprenons la route.

C'est ainsi que dirigé par une cohorte de kodamas, les spectres réussirent enfin à s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la forêt jusqu'à arriver en un lieu où les arbres étaient si grands que Cerbère lui-même aurait eu l'air d'un chihuahua à côté.

Impressionnant, siffla Ludovic

Et encore, nous sommes loin du cèdre et les arbres qui l'entourent sont plus grands encore.

Et tu sais ça parce que ?

Je crois qu'une de mes précédentes incarnations a accompagné notre déesse lorsqu'elle alla déposer son armure.

Cela remonte à un millier d'années. Presque deux, même. Tes souvenirs remontent donc si loin ?

Ben oui, pas vous ?

Non, répondis Byaku, mon souvenir le plus lointain est celui de ma mort face au chevalier du taureau il y a 400 ans à peu près.

Ha oui, la fois où le chevalier de pégase s'appelait Tenma, non ? Demanda le spectre du malacoda.

Et la réincarnation d'Athéna…Sasha, si je me souviens bien, tenta de se souvenir celui d'Arthros.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont agacé durant cette guerre.

En fait c'est plutôt Pandore qu'ils ont agacée.

Oui mais du coup, c'est retombé sur nous.

« Oh mon dieu, Tenmas est ami avec sa majesté Hadès », imita Neil en prenant une voix plus fluette faisant rire quelques confrères, « Sasha a pris ma place de sœur » « Il faut tuer pégase, il est trop lié à sa majesté », et blablabla. Elle nous a tellement bassiné que même Zélos s'en souviens deux réincarnations plus tard et pourtant il a une mémoire de merde.

Tu as vraiment une dent contre elle, pas vrai kirin ? demanda Byaku.

Toute une mâchoire, même. Et je t'avouerais que contre Minos également mais sans comparaison avec la rancune que je porte à Pandore. Cette femme est le Sida, la peste et la malaria réunis en une seule entité. Heureusement elle est sur la corde raide.

N'espère pas trop tu risques d'être déçu, l'informa le spectre d'Hanuman. Certes, elle nous a reniés lors de la dernière guerre. Certes, ses relation avec notre déesse sont tendues mais outre sa fonction de retransmettre les ordres de ses majestés Pandore est chargé de coordonner les actions des trois partie de l'armée d'Hadès. Les 3 juges ont du mal à se mettre d'accord, c'est un fait connu. Tant que personne ne peu la remplacer à ce poste, elle est intouchable. Néanmoins, dans l'hypothèse où…

Byaku attention !

Unicorn galop !

Surgissant de la cime des arbres, un chevalier de bronze, celui de là licorne, pensait surprendre le nécromancien. Peu distrait par les discutions pseudo politique des enfers, le spectre d'Argos, écarta Byaku de la trajectoire de l'attaque. En réflexe au cri de prévention d'Argos, le chevalier du kirin cueillît l'adolescent à l'entre jambe d'un coup de genou enflammé. L'équidé cornu s'écroula au sol, plié de douleur lorsqu'un second cri de guerre retentis. Cette fois pris de court, Neil de pus qu'essuyer l'attaque.

TITANIC WAVE !

Une vague de cosmos gigantesque le percuta de plein fouet et l'entraine loin de ses compagnons. Jusqu'à le faire dégringoler une pente le menant dans une petite clairière au centre de laquelle poussait un cerisier sauvage, minuscule en comparaison des autres géants de bois.

Ouille, quel vol plané. Où je suis là ?

A ton futur tombeau, vil spectre.

Ah ! Y'a qu'un chevalier d'Athéna pour avoir des répartie aussi pourrie. Je vous croyais plus fière que ça. Ton dernier coup était en traitre.

Je te signale que ton attaque sur le chevalier de la licorne n'était pas très réglementaire non plus.

Règlementaire ? Parce qu'il y a des règles pour s'entre-tuer maintenant ? C'est quoi ça ? Laguerre est un jeu et on ne peut pas tricher, c'est ça ? Puisqu'il en est ainsi, puis-je savoir qui sera mon partenaire de jeu ?

Je suis le chevalier d'argent de la baleine, mon nom est…

Mobydic ?

Quoi ? Comment oses-tu te moquer, spectre de malheur, je suis Goliath, fils Donovan, ancien chevalier de la baleine et de Ginevra ancienne chev…

Ta gueule ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton arbre généalogique. Cesse de palabrer car les arbres eux-mêmes sont las d'entendre ta voix. Et si tu le veux bien je vais les soulager de ta présence.

Tu es bien pressé de mourir petit insolent. Soit, je vais soulager le monde de ta présence. Mais sois sans crainte, je suis de nature clémente et je…Comment ?!

Pris dans son monologue, la baleine baissa la garde et ne pus éviter le coup de pied enflammé du kirin l'envoya valsé contre le tronc. Mais l'impact du chevalier contre l'arbre provoqua une réaction étrange de la nature environnante. Pris de court, le kirin baissa la garde et tendit l'oreille.

Les arbres…je les entends trembler, ils craignent le combat à venir.

Son regard se porta alors sur le cerisier derrière lui.

Ces géants peuvent endurer les coups perdus sans faillir mais ce jeune arbre ne le pourra jamais…

Où regardes-tu, vermines ? TITANIC WAVE !

Le chevalier était-il si faible ? A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il avait déjà essuyé l'attaque ? Quoiqu'il en soit chacun des mouvements lui apparaissaient clairement et il était facile d'esquiver l'attaque. Mais il ne le fit pas…car s'il bougeait, c'était le cerisier qui prenait tout. Dans un soupir de résignation, le kirin s'apprêta à encaissa la puissante attaque qui le projeta une fois de plus et le mis face contre terre au pied du cerisier.

Nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde, râla Neil en se relevant.

Tu es fini, Spectre ! KAITOS SP …

Alors que Neil croyait voir venir sa dernière heure, le chevalier d'argent s'écroula au sol, les pieds pris dans une racine.

Ha !, se moqua Neil, Putain mais quel naze !

Le chevalier de la baleine ne pu se libéré de l'étreinte de la racine que celle-ci le soulevé du sol le maintenant la tête en bas tandis que, trop abasourdit pour réagir, une branche effilée lui transperça le flan, là où aucune armure ne le protégeait. L'agonie du chevalier fut brève et une fois que son âme s'en alla rejoindre les collègues de Neil, branches et racines le relâchèrent pour retourner dans leur position originelle. Neil resta un moment assis au pied du cerisier.

…de quoi ?...bon…je suppose que je dois vous remerciez de m'avoir sauvé la vie alors…merci.

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse, Neil s'en alla. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelque pas qu'une voix dans son dos.

Spectre…

Le kirin se retourna pour voir au pied du petit arbre une nymphe aux cheveux rose qu'il supposait être la créature habitant les branche de l'arbre qu'il venait de sauver.

Bonjours, inutile de me remercier c'était tout naturel.

Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…le cèdre, c'est de l'autre côté.

Ha…j'le savais, j'avais juste envie de visiter, répliqua Neil en faisant demi-tour une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

La nymphe émis un ricanement avant de disparaitre et Neil se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la forêt géante.

Je crains mes amis qu'on va encore rester dans cette forêt un petit moment. Mais maintenant on ne se perds plus, c'est déjà pas mal ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Ce chapitre est court, je le sais mais dans mon parfait sadisme j'ai décidé de vous laisser sur une fin de chapitre que je qualifierais d'idéal pour un certain suspense (et niark !). Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Séparé de ses compagnons par quelques mauvais coups du sort, Neil errait sous les hautes ramures qui bloquaient à la lumière l'accès au sous-bois. Il marchait depuis bientôt une heure dans la direction que lui avait indiquée l'esprit aux cheveux roses en espérant que ce dernier ne l'ait pas trompé. L'épais feuillage des géants végétaux lui empêchait de voir le cèdre géant, son objectif final. Harassé par sa marche, il s'assit entre les énormes racines d'un arbre.

Pff, je suis complètement paumé…je me demande où sont les kodamas, j'espère au moins qu'ils continuent à guider Byaku et les autres… j'en ai marre de cette mission ! j'en ai marre de cette forêt ! Dès qu'elle est finie je ne veux plus voir de vert avant longtemps !...remarque, aux enfers, cette dernière promesse est simple à tenir…Et en plus j'ai soif ! Dit en baissant la tête, déprimé.

A peine eut-il finis sa complainte qu'un bol de terre cuite remplie d'eau lui fus tendu. Intrigué, Neil releva la tête pour voir un kappa la lui tendre.

…Tu ne serais pas le kappa que j'ai croisé hier près du lac ?

Si. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je suis tellement désolé de m'être enfui de la sorte, c'était très impoli. Acceptez un peu d'eau en guise de remerciement et de pardon pour ma grossièreté.

C'est pas grave…je suppose que les humains ne sont pas des plus agréables avec les kappas.

Ils nous ignorent et c'est mieux ainsi. Les humains sont si cruels.

Mmmm…oui…répondis pensivement Neil en passant la main sur la cicatrice de son visage. Au fait, suis-je sur la bonne voie pour rejoindre le cèdre ?

Oh ! oui, oui ! C'est tout droit ! Mais vous devriez y aller en marchant sur les branches des arbres. Il faut rejoindre la cime car dans les profondeurs de la forêt, les arbres sont si hauts que la lumière n'entre pas. Ces zones de nuit permanente sont le territoire de la plus grande lignée d'acromentule. Elles dévorent tout imprudent s'aventurent sur leur territoire. Iktomi est la plus âgée de toute. Elle a plus de mille ans et mesure 5 mètres de haut pour 15 mètres d'envergure. Elle a eu des millions d'enfants.

…Soit. Je ne tiens pas à m'aventurer dans ces terres. Merci du conseil.

Attendez ! Attendez ! Laissez-moi vous accompagner.

Non. Les chevaliers d'Athéna rôdent dans les environs. Je risque de te mettre en danger. Retourne nager, kappa, et veille sur le lac.

Neil suivit des conseils du yokai et poursuivit sa route dans les branches des arbres. Voilà un moment qu'il ne sentait plus les cosmos de ses compagnons. Cela ne voulait sans doute rien dire. Ce lieu dégageait une telle atmosphère qu'il troublait sa perception du cosmos. Se raccrochant à cette idée, il espérait que rien ne soit arrivé à ses compagnons. Hélas, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui fit vaciller ses convictions car à quelque pas de lui gisait le corps sans vie d'Emerit et non loin de lui, face contre terre, celui d'un chevalier de bronze. Néanmoins, les traces de combats laissaient clairement deviner qu'un troisième combattant s'en était mêler pour ne pas en ressortir indemne et laissant derrière lui une piste de sang. Une rage sourde s'empara de lui et ses poings se serrèrent. Avec un calme mal contrôlé, il allongea les corps de son compagnon d'arme contre le tronc et lui ferma les paupières.

Au revoir, ami. On se retrouve en bas, dès que je serais rentré avec l'armure.

Contrairement aux humains normaux, les spectres bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveurs lors de leur mort. Tandis que l'âme de leur étoile respective allait se faire scellée dans les perles du chapelet de la vierge, l'âme humaine du spectre, à l'instar des autres âmes, rejoignait les enfers. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas jugées et envoyé dans une des prisons mais était destinée à continuer de servir sa majesté jusqu'à l'heure de sa réincarnation. En effet, les domestiques masqués qui s'occupaient des basses besognes aux enfers, tel que la cuisine, était en réalité les âmes des spectres passés ou tout du moins quelques une d'entre elles. Certes, le sort n'était pas des plus glorieux mais avouons que c'est mieux que de se retrouver dans une des prisons car tout spectre le savais pour avoir passé la majeur partie de leur vie aux enfers : si on leur appliquait le tarif normal, ils finissaient tous dans la sixième prison, ne nous leurrons pas.

Neil se tourna ensuite vers le chevalier qu'il mit sur le dos d'un coup de pied dans le flan. Devant le visage du chevalier d'Athéna sa colère se calma un peu : le dit guerrier avait à peine treize ans. Il s'accroupi pour se mettre à la hauteur du corps et ferma les paupières ouvertes de l'enfant.

Eh bien, tout le monde n'est pas pour la fin des enfants soldats, dit-il en ricanant avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Quand je te vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous plaindre, chevaliers d'Athéna, vous qui vous battez pour une idéologie qui n'est même pas la vôtre. Je suis sure que si t'était encore vivant, tu me contredirais sans doute mais faut pas croire que cette envie de paix et d'égalité, cette utopie, c'est vous qui la voulez. Non, C'est Athéna. Vous étiez si jeune quand ses serviteurs sont venus vous chercher. Athéna ne prends que de jeune orphelin. C'est tellement facile de faire miroiter des rêves chimériques dans les yeux d'un enfant blessé. Au final, vous croyez que ce rêve est le vôtre.

Je dois avoir quelque chose pour toi, chevalier, dit-il en sortant une pièce de son armure pour lui mettre dans la bouche comme le veut l'ancienne tradition grecque.

Bon, je sais que normalement, la tradition veut que le mort soit enterré mais avec l'incinération qui est assez en vogue, sa majesté a daigné à faire quelque écart aux principes. Nous n'avons cependant pas réussis à convaincre Charon de laisser tomber le péage. Nous avons juste réussis à lui faire faire une exception pour nous, les spectres. Bref, cette pièce te permettra de passer le Styx et de te rendre dans la première prison. Te fait pas d'illusion, c'est la sixième prison qui t'attends mais au moins, une fois ta peine effectuée, ton âme aura l'autorisation de se réincarner alors que coincée devant le Styx, jamais elle ne le pourrait. Fait moi plaisir, chevalier, choisi correctement ta prochaine réincarnation. Je ne sais pas moi…un lapin, c'est mignon les lapins, et puis t'auras plein d'enfant.

Soit, trêve de blablas, ne reste pas là, à coté de ton corps, s'adressa Neil a un point invisible non loin, regretter ta mort ne changera pas grand-chose. Rejoints donc le puits des enfers, comme toutes les âmes, avant de te transformer en un pâle fantôme errant sur terre. Et si je puis me permettre un dernier conseil, garde le silence dans la première prison et ne parle que quand on te l'autorise, et calmement. Le spectre qui la garde a une stalagmite de glace dans le cul… et ne lui répète surtout pas ça ! Sur ce, je t'envoie ton compagnon afin qu'il effectue le trajet des âmes à tes côtés, c'est plus rassurant de ne pas être seul, même si l'on sait ce qu'il va advenir de soi.

Laissant le corps et l'âme de l'enfant, Neil suivit les trace de sang laissait par le second adversaire d'Emérit. Il le retrouva un peu plus loin, boitant, le bras en sang et le souffle court derrière son masque. Le un était en réalité une.

Hé ! L'interpella Neil.

La jeune femme se retourna et à la vue de l'éclat noir de la protection du kirin, elle se mit en garde tant bien que mal.

Ha ! Ne me fait pas rire, mademoiselle, tu tiens à peine debout.

Garde tes sarcasmes ! Cria-t-elle en se ruant sur lui, point en avant. Neil esquiva l'assaut d'un pas de côté.

Eh bien, eh bien, je m'efforce de garder mon calme et un minimum de politesse et voilà tout ce que je mérite ? On dit bonjours quand on est éduqué, et ensuite on se présente.

Silence ! Maudit ! Hurla-t-elle en envoyant son poing dans le visage de Neil, poing qu'il para dans la paume de sa main après quoi il lui brisa le bras d'une torsion du poignet et lui asséna un coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

Tu m'excuseras, damoiselle, mais la galanterie n'est pas mon fort, dit-il en profitant de l'immobilité de la jeune femme pour lui retirer son masque, dévoilant son visage encore enfantin, et le jeter dans le vide. Pourquoi cacher un si joli visage derrière un masque ?

Sans avertir, l'adolescente se jeta sur lui et tenta de le toucher en enchainant coup de poing et de pied. Mais gravement blessée et affaiblie face à son récent combat contre le spectre d'Arthros, ses assauts répétés étaient esquivés par Neil et ce sans difficulté. Ce dernier semblait plutôt apprécier la situation de dominance dans laquelle il était.

Les femmes, reprends la jeune femme qui ponctue son discours par quelques assaut, se doivent de porter un masque afin de renoncer à leur qualité de femme et de vivre en tant que guerrier au service d'Athéna. Seul deux destins s'offrent à celui qui lui retire son masque, se faire aimer ou mourir ! Et toi, tu vas mourir !

Je ne crois pas non. A ce rythme tu seras exsangue avant de m'avoir touché.

Au coup de poing suivant, Neil fit un pas de côté et attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et la força à continuer devant elle. Ainsi entrainé par l'élan de son attaque combiné à celui que Neil lui à forcer de prendre, elle perdait l'équilibre et tombait en avant. Le kirin la força en plus à accélérer sa chute par un violent coup de coude dans le milieu du dos. Face contre terre, le coup de pied de Neil la mise sur le dos et le cervidé sacré l'immobilisa en écrasant de son pied son plexus solaire.

Ha ! Regarde-toi. Tu as perdu trop de sang face à Emérit, tu ne parviens pas à lancer une quelconque attaque valable. « Renoncer à sa qualité de femme », ne me fait pas rire. Tu n'es pas une femme, rien qu'une adolescente prépubère. Ta vie n'as été que souffrance et désolation. Tout ça pour une déesse dont tu ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

Parce que tu te crois différent ? Toi aussi tu sers un dieu dont jamais tu n'aurais deviné l'existence. Qui plus est, tu es forcé de rester sous terre, enfermé, à travailler sans relâche pour appliquer son injustice aux âmes des défunts.

La différence, c'est que si sa majesté ne m'avait pas recueilli, je serais l'une de ces âmes à l'heure actuelle. Tandis que toi, tu serais sans doute dans une école avec quelques amis et pour seule inquiétude l'interrogation de math à venir. Je ne regrette pas mon choix de m'allier aux spectres. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de m'être mis Pandore à dos.

Elle n'est pas du genre patiente sur tout avec des gens comme toi.

En effet, par ailleurs je…une minute…comment sais-tu ça toi.

ROYAL ANGER ! s'extrayant de l'emprise du kirin, elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour faire apparaitre derrière elle la constellation de Cassiopée et lancer une ultime attaque…que Neil esquiva sans grande difficulté.

Entrainée par son attaque, la jeune femme atteint le bord de la branche et y perdit l'équilibre. Alors qu'elle se voyait déjà écrasée au sol, une main se précipita à sa rescousse et lui saisit le poignet. Etonnée, elle leva les yeux sur son sauveur et croisa le regard émeraude de Neil.

Toi…Pourquoi ?

Te fait pas d'illusion, je ne compte pas te sauver. Disons que j'ai envie de marchander avec toi. Si tu me dis d'où tu connais Pandore, je m'arrangerais avec les juges pour qu'ils soient clément avec toi et t'offres une petite remise de peine.

Pour qui me prends-tu ! S'énerva la jeune femme, Je ne trahis pas !

Si tu insistes.

Neil remonta brutalement la jeune femme pour la lancer au-dessus de lui. Surpris qu'il ne l'a tout simple ment pas lâchée dans le vide, elle ne pus réagir quand le coup de pied crocheté de Neil, dont la puissance fut amplifiée par le cosmos du kirin, alla lui briser les vertèbres cervicales. Le corps sans vie de la jeune femme s'affaissa lourdement sur la branche de l'arbre. Comme pour sons collège un peu plus tôt, il lui plaça une pièce dans la bouche afin de payer la traversée du Styx.

Tu ne trahis pas…En tout cas, pas volontairement car pour trahir Pandore, il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit ton alliée. Nous a-t-elle définitivement tourné le dos ? Joue-t-elle les espions ? Je l'espère et le craint. Si c'est le cas, Je vais bientôt en être débarrassé mais en même temps, de par son poste, nos ennemis sont au courant de bien des choses. En plus je ne peux rentrer de cette mission et me mettre à hurler ma découverte sur tous les toits. Ce sont là des accusations très graves et je n'ai pas la moindre preuve. Certains d'entre nous croient encore à la sincérité de Pandore…Mm, j'en parlerais au seigneur Rhadamanthe, dans sa grande prudence, je sais qu'il ne risquera pas d'ignorer une telle information.

Soudain, un cosmos puissant se fit sentir auprès du cèdre. Le cosmos d'un chevalier d'or fit frissonner les arbres et figea Neil d'effroi !

Comment ! Ils ont déjà atteints l'arbre ! Par le Styx, s'ils croient s'en sortir ainsi, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil et ce jusqu'au coccyx ! Ragea Neil en se précipitant vers la source d'énergie.

Courant à perdre haleine, il se rassura un peu en sentant le cosmos de Byaku sur les lieux. Au moins le nécromancien pouvait-il retenir le chevalier d'or le temps qu'il arrive. Néanmoins, il se fit du souci pour l'étoile céleste des âmes. Même s'il était sûr que Byaku affirmerais le contraire s'il le lui signalait, la puissance du spectre de Minos n'était pas suffisante pour un tel adversaire.

Se déplaçant à toute vitesse de branche en branche avec l'aisance et l'agilité d'un cabri sur des rochers, il arriva de justesse pour sauver la mise du nécromancien qui était visiblement devenu la souris du chevalier du lion.

Tiens, un autre rat ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les subordonnés d'Hadès parviennent jusqu'ici au vu des difficultés que j'ai moi-même endurés. Mon nom est Némée et tu devrais savoir que le lion n'aime pas qu'on s'interpose entre lui et sa proie.

Cesse de fanfaronner, toi qui porte le nom d'un lion défunt, réduit à l'état de carpette. Ta place n'est pas ici chevalier, tu souilles la pureté des lieux.

Pureté ? Cette forêt remplie de démon ?

Ce ne sont pas des démons ! Ce sont des esprits de la nature, ignare ! Mon nom est Neil de l'étoile céleste du meurtre et je protégerais cette forêt et ce qu'elle abrite de votre inconscience, humain, car tel est le rôle des Kirins !

Neil se mis en position de défense, Byaku semi conscient derrière lui. Le cosmos du kirin s'enflamma du mieux qu'il put et Neil senti des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos_. Il m'a déjà tué une fois, _pensait-il,_ qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de le refaire ? Non ! Ce n'était pas lui mais un de ses prédécesseurs. Je me souviens de ses attaques, elles ont survécu dans l'esprit de mon étoile, j'ai l'avantage, je peux le battre !_

Fort de ses pensées, Neil assura sa position de défense. Le combat risquait d'être tendu, il ne fallait pas baisser la garde, pas un instant !

Lightning Bolt.

Le lion déclencha son attaque que Neil, fort de son expérience passé, parvint à esquiver de justesse. Profitant des éclairs aveuglant de l'offensive du lion, il crut pouvoir lancer une attaque surpris dans le flan du félidé.

Ruade infernale ! Cria Neil en lança un coup de pied sauté, accéléré par le cosmos et enveloppé de flamme bleuté, brûlante.

En quelque mouvement, le lion dissipa les flammes et expédia Neil qui alla s'écraser juste à côté De Byaku.

Voilà qui me permettra de faire d'une pierre deux coups, déclara le chevalier du lion, Lightning Fang !

L'énergie d'or du chevalier sembla secouer l'arbre entier, l'écorce de la branche sur laquelle ils reposaient se fissura et il en sortit plusieurs rayons d'énergie, entourant nos deux spectres. Neil tenta de s'enfuir de ce piège avec Byaku, protégeant son compagnon du mieux qu'il put, lui, dont l'armure était encore relativement intact. Et s'il put esquiver une bonne part de l'attaque, il ne put empêcher la branche de céder et tomba dans le vide abyssal de la forêt. Du haut de l'arbre, Les yeux de Némée contemplais la noirceur qui venait d'engloutir ses deux adversaires. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un petit autel situé en amont du cèdre et y trouva une statuette représentant une femme superbe. Le lion s'en empara et reparti d'où il était venu.


	9. Chapter 9

Alléluia ! Enfin ! Mes nouveaux Oc que je me devais d'introduire à vous depuis…fort longtemps font enfin leur apparition mais beaucoup de chose sur eux sont encore à dévoiler.

Comme vous voyez, j'ai écrit assez vite, c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon sadisme de la fois passée ^^.

Au plus profond de la forêt, là où le soleil ne brille jamais, gisait deux corps éreintés, écorchés et sanguinolent de deux combattants. Neil et Byaku venaient de subir une chute vertigineuse du haut des branches du cèdre sacré. Leur chute fut douloureusement amortie par les branche et feuilles des arbres alentour, affligeant leurs corps fourbu de quelques contusions supplémentaire. Neil repris doucement conscience, assommé qu'il fut par une branche, sous le murmure de deux étrangers.

C'est elle je te dis, commenta la première voix, ce à quoi on lui répondit sèchement :

Non ! C'est pas elle.

Mais si, tu sens son odeur, c'est la même.

Oui mais cet humain est un mâle.

Qu'importe, avec elle tout peut arriver, elle est forte, je suis sûr qu'elle peut changer de forme si elle le désire.

Quel intérêt de prendre l'apparence d'un intrus ? Et puis en plus, c'est pas tout à fait la même odeur. C'est pas elle.

Mais si ! Sinon pourquoi les acromentules qui peuplent ces lieux ne l'ont pas mangé.

Parce que ce sont des idiotes incapable de faire la distinction entre la gardienne et un imposteur, tout comme toi.

Chut ! Si elles t'entendent tu vas déguster. C'est elle.

Non, c'est pas elle.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Neil tenta de se relever mais à peine fut il assit qu'un mal de tête horrible lui enserra les tempes. Une douleur à son torse se fit également sentir et il reconnut aisément les soufrances aiguës caractéristiques de quelques côtes cassées.

Tu vas bien ? Demanda inquiète, une des voix que Neil écoutait depuis un moment.

Arrête ! Eloigne toi c'est pas elle je te dis !

N'importe quoi. Dit lui que c'est bien toi, demanda la voix.

Encore un peu sonné, Neil regarda à qui il avait affaire. La première voix, bienveillante et semblant convaincu qu'il était ce « elle », appartenait à un petit lutin, dont le corps semblait entièrement fait d'eau. Sur sa tête reposait un nénuphar en guise de chapeau et une carpe Koi nageait dans son crâne.

La deuxième, plus agressive, était celle d'une créature humanoïde minuscule, visiblement féminine car pourvue d'une légère poitrine, dont les cheveux n'étaient que de flammes fait. Sa peau rouge carmin laissait paraitre dans son dos une queue et des ailes de démon qui flambaient de la même flamme que son crâne.

Je…je suis désolé, bégaya Neil un peu étourdis par le choc, je crains ne pas être celle que tu penses.

C'est moi qui suis désolée pour toi, humain, repris la diablesse, car seul ta mort est acceptée en ce lieu.

Alors que le petit esprit du feu créa une boule embrasée mais un kodama s'interposa, puis deux, puis trois...

Les kodamas n'ont pas l'air très d'accord avec ton jugement, fit remarquer l'être d'eau.

Silence ! Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi un humain aurait-il le droit d'être épargné ?

On devrait peut être lui demander ce qu'elle en pense.

Bon d'accord, amenons les à elle.

Attendez, repris Neil, Notre…Heu…Si notre présence dérange tant, il nous suffit de partir. De toute manière, la raison de notre venue ici n'est plus.

Tu sais, repris l'être d'eau, si elle juge que vous avez le droit de vivre, non seulement elle ne vous tuera pas mais en plus elle vous soignera. Ton ami ne tiendra plus assez pour que tu rentres chez toi.

Neil posa un regard sur Byaku dont la vie s'échappait peu à peu dans un flot rougeâtre.

Très bien, se résignât-il, mais qui est ce « elle » au juste ?

La gardienne de la forêt, une magicienne très puissante. Suis-nous.

Au prix de quelques douleurs, Neil se releva. Combattant la souffrance de son corps fourbu qui semblait le supplier sans relâche de le laisser se reposer, il prit Byaku sur son dos et suivit les esprits d'un pas vacillant.

Suivant la flamme de la petite diablesse qui en ces lieux sombre le guidait comme son étoile, il finit par déboucher en un lieu semblant enchanté. Un lac gigantesque dont une ile au centre abritait un saule pleureur. Le feuillage de l'arbre formait comme une coupole par-dessus le lac mais étrangement, il ne bloquait pas la lumière solaire qui, filtrée part les feuille non pas verte mais d'un bleu saphir étranges, éclairait l'étang de ton bleuté. Autour du pied de l'arbre était construite une maison de bois aux allures de temple japonais. Neil n'eus pas le loisir de contempler d'avantage ce qui l'entourait car les tache sombres qui papillonnaient devant ses yeux depuis un moment déjà prirent de l'amplitude et le kirin finis par perdre connaissance.

Neil se réveilla lorsqu'une raie de lumière traversa le shoji entrouvert pour frapper son visage. Éblouis, il porta la main à ses yeux, ce simple mouvement lui fit tirer une grimace de douleur et suffit à lui remettre les derniers évènements en mémoire.

Byaku ! Se redressa un peu trop brusquement Neil le forçant ensuite à se contracter sur lui-même pour tenter de calmer ses côtes douloureuses.

Ho, du calme, tu vas rouvrir tes plaies à ce rythme, se moqua une voix douce à ses côtés.

Neil tourna la tête vers son hôte pour apercevoir l'être le plus étrange qu'il eut jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Apparemment humains, un adolescent se tenait en face de lui avec une coiffure quelque peu excentrique : Une longue mèche fine retombait sur son nez, deux lui encadrait le visage et trois retombait en arrière. Ces Six mèches étaient jaunes et leurs pointes tiraient vers le rouge. Deux longues mèches noires retombaient de ses oreilles sur son torse et de l'arrière de son crâne démarrait une épaisse toison de longs cheveux blancs rayés de trois épais zigzags noirs.

Coté vestimentaire ce n'était pas non plus des plus simple : le dessus faisait penser à un Changshan, vêtement traditionnel chinois quoiqu'il fut plus court que normalement, s'arrêtant un peu après les hanches. Il était décoré de large losange vert s'imbriquant les uns dans les autres à la manière des écailles. Dans son dos, il avait une traine démarrant du jaune et virant vers le rouge puis le noir avec des motifs de flammes. Un pantalon ample blanc, dont le bas était décoré de flammes bleues, cachait d'épaisse botte rouge carmin.

Et pourtant, malgré les vêtements et la coiffure plus qu'original de l'adolescent, ce ne fut pas cela qui retint le regard de l'étoile céleste. Non, ce fut les yeux qui attirèrent en premier le regard de l'étoile du meurtre. Son hôte possédait des yeux de biches, littéralement. De larges yeux ambrés aux pupilles horizontales et brillantes d'humidité. Elles étaient mises en évidence par de longs cils noirs et un maquillage noir cerclant ses orbites. Autre détaille qui étonna Neil fut que le jeune homme se maquillait l'arête du nez en le recouvrant d'une légère teinte bleu.

Voyant que le spectre le toisait de la tête au pied depuis un moment, l'étrange humain ne put retenir un rire.

Mon physique t'étonne ?

Il est…inhabituel.

Zut, moi qui croyais vous ressembler, humain. Au fait, je m'appelle Edoras.

Neil. Où est mon ami ? Où est Byaku ?

Edoras désignât un coin de la pièce où, allongé dans un futon semblable au sien, dormait le nécromancien.

Ton compagnon n'a toujours pas repris connaissance mais il est hors de danger. Mère s'en est bien occupée.

Mère ? Tu n'es pas seul ici ?

Pour l'instant, si. Elle est partie cueillir quelques plantes médicinales pour vous.

Ho. Navrés de vous imposer notre présence.

Faut pas. Ma mère fut étonnamment ravie de vous venir en aide. Même moi, je ne la comprends pas. Enfin…elle a jugé que vous aviez droit à la vie.

C'est ta mère la gardienne dont on m'a parlé ?

Oui.

Au fait…où est mon surplis ?

Je me demandais quand tu t'en rendrais compte. Ton surplis ainsi que celui de ton compagnon sont dans la salle à côté. Nous avons fait notre possible pour les maintenir en vie mais nous ne pouvons faire plus. La réparation d'armure n'est pas vraiment dans nos cordes.

J'ai dormis longtemps ?

Deux jours.

Deux jours…Pandore va être furax.

Tu dois avoir faim. Il nous reste un peu du repas de ce midi si tu veux, je vais t'en chercher.

L'adolescent, Edora, s'éclipsa de la salle, refermant derrière lui les parois de papier et laissant au jeune spectre l'occasion de détailler la pièce qui l'entourait. C'était une salle assez sobre, un washitsu, une pièce traditionnelle japonaise recouverte de tatamis. Dans une alcôve au plancher surélevé, un tokonoma, dans lequel se trouvait estampes et sculpture japonaises représentant divers yokai. Edoras revint avec la nourriture qu'il présenta à Neil avant d'aller s'enquérir de la situation de Byaku qui montrait quelques signe de réveil. Neil observa ce que son hôte lui avait servi et une silhouette féminine se présenta à la porte de la salle.

Sois sans craintes, Neil, je n'ai préparé que des trucs que tu trouves comestibles, ria-t-elle.

Etonné que cette femme connaissent son nom et prétende connaitre ses goût culinaire plus que difficile, il leva les yeux vers la femme et en demeura bouche bée. Ignorant l'ébahissement de Neil, elle se dirigea auprès du nécromancien.

Comment va-t-il ?

Il se réveille doucement.

Bien, Edoras, va donc me faire infuser ces plantes. Elles pourront calmer la douleur.

Bien mère.

La femme en question avait 23 ans laissant à Neil le soin de conclure qu'elle n'était que la mère adoptive d'Edoras qui semblait en avoir 17. Malgré sa présence en cette forêt sacrée située au japon, la jeune femme n'était nullement asiatique. Vêtue d'un áo dài noir, robe traditionnelle vietnamienne, décorée d'un phénix doré, elle maintenait ses longs cheveux auburn en une tresse afin qu'ils ne viennent pas devant ses yeux verts pâles. Une Autre caractéristique marquante de la jeune femme était que sa peau était couverte de cicatrice de brulure.

Y…Yuna !? S'étonna Neil, Tu…je…

Quoi ? Tu me croyais morte ? Moi aussi figure-toi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis contente de te revoir, petit cousin. Quoique…tu n'es plus si petit que ça. Tu me dépasse maintenant, c'est ennuyeux, moi qui aimait tant te mettre la tête en bas lorsque tu faisais une bêtise, ça me sera plus difficile.

Je…mais…comment…

Mmm, dans mes souvenirs tu savais mieu parler que ça.

Cesse de te moquer, cousine. Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir et te retrouver ici ?

Accroche-toi cousin, c'est une très longue histoire ! Depuis que je suis petite, je suis capable de voir l'invisible, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui est démon et esprits. C'est rare. Heureusement, je n'étais pas la seule, grand-père, mon grand-père, pas le tiens, avait aussi cette capacité et m'a appris à me défendre et à faire « comme si de rien était ». La plupart des esprits n'aime pas être vu par des yeux humains.

Attends…je n'ai pas arrêté d'en voir des esprits là. De un ils m'ont rien fait et de deux, j'en étais incapable avant.

C'est différent. Disons qu'il y a trois sortes de personnes. Monsieur et madame tout le monde qui sont incapable de voir yokai et autre démon, les guerriers au service d'un dieu qui ont développés leur sixième, septième voir huitième sens et qui, grâce au sixième sens, sont capable de voir les esprits si et seulement si ces derniers le veulent bien. Autrement, ils restent invisibles peu importe combien de sens tu possèdes. Enfin, il y a des gens comme moi qui sont sensibles aux esprits et qui peuvent les voir tout le temps et en permanence que les esprits le veuillent ou non. Et je peux t'assurer que quand tu vois un démon majeurs et que celui-ci n'en avait pas envie il te le fait cher payer. Grand père m'a appris l'art de l'exorcisme pour me défendre. Par la suite, je me suis beaucoup attachée à cet « autre monde » et ai appris la magie et l'art de l'invocation et des pactes. Quand nous avons été attaqués il y a quelques années, j'étais déjà lié à quelques esprits que j'ai invoqués pour qu'ils me sortent du pétrin. Ensuite je t'ai cherché sans jamais te trouver. Quatre ans après l'incident, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une créature fantastique doté d'un odorat inégalé. J'ai marchandée avec elle pour qu'elle m'aide à te retrouver. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait senti ton odeur aux enfers. Dès cet instant, je t'ai cru mort. Jamais il ne me serais venu à l'esprit que mon trouillard de petit cousin était devenu un spectre d'Hadès.

Je ne suis plus si trouillard que ça.

J'ose espérer. Par après, je finis par tomber ici et je suis tombée amoureuse de cette forêt. J'y ai emménagé et l'ai défendue. Et toi cousin, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Hé bien, j'étais là pour récupérer l'armure sacré de Perséphone. Malheureusement, la mission fut un échec et elle est tombée dans les mains des chevaliers d'Athéna. Dit tristement Neil.

L'armure de Perséphone ? Celle qui était dans l'autel du cèdre ?

Celle-là, oui.

Hahaha ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela marcherais, rigola soudainement Yuna.

Tu m'excuseras cousine mais je saisi mal l'ironie de la situation.

L'armure dans le cèdre…était une fausse, une simple copie.

Comment ?

Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'ai entendu parler de cette armure. J'ai trouvé que pour un objet de cette valeur, il était un peu trop exposé. La cacher dans l'arbre le plus grand de la forêt était un peu trop évident, il ne manquait plus que des panneaux lumineux et des flèches pour dire qu'elle était là. Je me suis permise de la déplacée en un endroit plus discret et de placer une copie dans le cèdre.

Attends, les chevaliers ne se seraient emparés que d'une simple copie ?

Hé oui.

Mais…où est la vraie.

Sous tes yeux Neil, dans cette pièce. Regarde donc ce qui t'entoure.

Neil regarda avec attention chaque détail l'entourant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les statuettes de yokai dans le tokonoma parmi lesquelles s'y trouvait une, bien différente des autres.

Trouvée.

Bien. Libre à toi de repartir avec. Une question me taraude l'esprit cependant, pourquoi une déesse non guerrière tel que la dame du printemps voudrait récupérer son armure ?

Il le faut car Hadès n'est pas en état de la défendre des foudres d'Athéna. Le roi de l'au-delà est dans un coma à cause du sceptre d'Athéna. Les sœurs grès ont dit que je rapporterais la clé du réveille de sa majesté durant cette mission mais elles ne savent pas ce que ce sera.

Les sœurs grés…Elles sont douées en astrologie et en malédictions mais ça s'arrête là.

Tu les connais ?

Je les aie déjà croisées, une fois, lors du congrès annuel de sorcellerie. Ce genre de réunion me met mal à l'aise mais je dois admettre que le détour en vaut la chandelle. Ma foi, et sans vouloir me vanter, je me débrouille assez bien dans l'art de la guérison. Peut-être puis-je tenter de soigner sa majesté. Tu sais à quel point je serais honorée de vous aider

Sans prévenir, Neil alla enlacer sa cousine qui, une fois la surprise passé, lui rendit son étreinte.

Tu m'as vraiment manqué, cousine.

A moi aussi, Neil, tu m'as manqué. Dès que ton compagnon sera remis d'aplomb, nous partirons. En attendant, tu devrais faire plus ample connaissance avec Edoras. Vous vous entendrez bien, j'en ai la certitude.

Las de rester immobile, Neil s'en alla suivre les conseils de sa cousine tandis qu'elle restait à veillé sur le nécromancien. Edoras s'attela à lui faire visiter les lieux et l'étoile du meurtre découvrit que cet habitation, quoique loin des Hommes, n'était dénuée ni d'électricité, ni de technologie. Byaku pu découvrir la joie d'être réveillé sous les bruitages de combat d'assassin's creed II.

Désolée, s'excusa Yuna en tendant l'infusion de plante faite par les soins d'Edoras. Ces deux gamins font beaucoup de bruit. Tenez, buvez, cela devrais calmer vos courbatures.

Le spectre jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la salle typiquement japonaise dans laquelle il se trouvait. Voyant que ses plaies avaient été bandées, il supposa qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre mais l'absence de son surplis le mettait tout de même mal à l'aise.

Où…Est-on hors de la forêt ?

Non, Quelques Ayakashi vous ont amené à moi. Neil, mon petit cousin, vous a transporté sur son dos.

Neil…cousin…Il est ici ? L'armure…il devait prendre l'armure !

Du calme. L'armure est ici, celle que le saint d'or a pris n'était qu'un fausse, un simple leurre.

La n'est pas la question ! S'énerva le nécromancien dont la brusque agitation réveilla quelques douleurs enfuis.

Buvez, ça calmera vos peines, dit Yuna en tendant la potion que le nécromancien avala cul-sec sans se soucier du goût particulièrement amer de la décoction.

…Ce kirin…ce n'est qu'un gamin incapable de voir où sont les priorités, commença le nécromancien sans remarquer que le jeu vidéo venait de s'arrêter et que l'isolation sonore était particulièrement exécrable entre les différentes pièces. Il a eu de la chance cette fois mais si cette armure avait été la vraie…

Il vous a sauvé la vie.

Je m'en fiche, je pouvais mourir que c'était sans importance. Cette mission était capital…J'ai senti son cosmo non loin quand je suis arrivé à l'arbre. Le lion était déjà là. Je savais qu'en se pressant un peu, il arriverait à temps pour profiter de ma diversion et s'emparer de l'armure. Au lieu de quoi ce gamin c'est mis en tête de me sauver la vie au détriment de notre mission ! Sa stupidité dépasse l'entendement !

Un silence lourd suivit la dernière tirade du nécromancien. Dans la pièce à coté, Neil était paralysé, sa partie mis sur pause et les yeux amplis de tristesse perdu dans le vague. Edoras, assis à ses côtés, le regardais inquiet dans un silence respectueux.

…Je voulais juste sauver un ami, murmura Neil dont les paroles traversèrent les shojis pour être entendues par le nécromancien.

Je ne suis pas ton ami ! L'armée d'Hadès n'est pas la famille que tu as perdue ! Il n'y a personne que tu dois essayer de sauver ici car personne ne sera là pour te sauver, toi ! La seule chose que tu dois avoir en tête, c'est la gloire d'Hadès !

Les paroles de l'étoile des âmes marquèrent le kirin au fer rouge. Neil garda le silence jusqu'à son retour au château d'Hadès en compagnie de sa cousine, Yuna, et de son fils adoptif, Edoras. Ce dernier avait surpris les deux spectres car, bien qu'il n'ait aucun cosmos apparent, il pouvait sans problème, à l'instar des spectres et des chevaliers, se déplacer à la vitesse du son et au-delà. Yuna en étant incapable, ce fus lui qui la porta durant tout le chemin du retour. Une fois au château, ils furent accueillis par les trois spectres chargés de sa garde, à savoir l'elfe, la gorgone et le dullahan.

Tiens, ricana l'elfe, on ne s'attendait plus à vous voir revenir.

Nous avons eu quelques complications. Informa sobrement Byaku.

C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre quand les autres sont revenus sous forme d'âme. Et c'est qui elle ? demanda la gorgone en désignant Yuna, Edoras semblant s'être volatilisé.

Nos invités, pour l'instant. Yuna, vous ne pouvez pas descendre aux enfers sans la bénédiction d'un des souverains sous peine de perdre la vie. Restez ici le temps que j'informe Perséphone de la situation. Ce sera à elle de décider de votre devenir.

Entendu, merci de votre considération.

Neil et Byaku s'enfoncèrent ensuite dans le puits des enfers d'où s'échappait par intermittence une lumière verdâtre. Yuna regardait inquiète un point en amont des deux spectres, là où tout autre personne des environs n'aurait vu que le vide. Elle savait Edoras puissant et…spécial mais elle ne savait s'il l'était assez pour braver la loi des enfers.

Des deux, il me semble qu'Edoras est le plus mystérieux. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de ces deux nouveau personnage, faites le moi savoir ^^.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et oui, ça continue. Je ne compte pas vous révéler tout tout de suite concernant mes nouveaux personnages, vous n'aurez qu'à cogiter su ce qu'est Edoras dans votre coin, je tacherais de semer ça et là quelque indice.**

En surface, Yuna scrutait le ciel d'orage comme s'il eut été un mauvais présage alors que dans les profondeurs infernales, dans l'une des salles du palais des morts, Pandore jouait une complainte funèbre, deux spectres à genoux devant elle. Stoppant son requiem, elle prit enfin attention à ses deux sujets.

-Je te félicite, Byaku du nécromancien de l'étoile céleste des âmes pour avoir mené à bien ta mission, commença la prêtresse en omettant volontairement la présence du kirin. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me remettre l'armure afin que je l'apporte à sa majesté. Vous pourrez ensuite disposer.

-Attendez majesté, interrompis le kirin, nous avons un message important à faire passer à Dame Perséphone. Nous désirons avoir une entrevue avec elle.

-Quelle audace, kirin. Je te conseil de te faire oublier surtout pour des affaires nécessitant l'audience de Perséphone. Tes implications passées auprès de sa majesté ne te place pas haut dans mon estime. Ta requête est des plus étranges surtout en sachant que c'est moi qui transmets les messages de ses majestés à son armée et inversement. La loi des enfers stipulent qu'aucune entrevue ne doit être acceptée si elle n'est pas nécessaire.

-Je vous rappelle, majesté, qu'elle stipule également que les messagers soient en droit de délivrer leurs messages directement à ses majestés. Vous savez comme le seigneur craint la perte d'informations par le biais du téléphone arabe.

Un silence de mort pesa dans la salle. Le regard noir de Pandore dardait le kirin et nul doute que le jeune spectre serait mort plus d'une fois si la prêtresse avait laissé ses désirs s'emparer d'elle. Néanmoins, elle savait que cette loi existait et que Neil était en raison. Ne trouvant rien à répliquer elle accepta la demande.

-Très bien. Byaku portera le message à sa majesté quant à toi kirin, tu retournes à ton poste. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Limpide majesté.

-Partez, maintenant, et que je ne vous revois plus. Pensez également à faire porter vos surplis à Meg, spectre de la sorcière, il saura les remettre en état.

Les deux spectres sortirent de la salle laissant Pandore avec sa Harpe.

-Tu ne manques pas de toupet, kirin. Reprocha le nécromancien. Quelle importance que ce soit elle ou nous qui prévenons sa majesté de la présence de ta cousine ? Au revoir kirin, j'espère que la prochaine fois que nous combattrons ensemble tu auras gagné en maturité.

Neil laissa le nécromancien dire son avis sans répliquer, il ne savait pas trop s'il était en droit de lui dire au sujet de Pandore. Perdu dans ses pensées, il alla porter son surplis à Meg qui lui conseilla de repasser d'ici une heure, le temps qu'il répare son armure. Profitant de ce contretemps, il s'en alla vers Cainea afin d'y retrouver le seigneur juge. Rhadamanthe était en train de profiter d'un bref moment de répit tandis que sa fidèle harpie lui faisait un compte rendu de quelques brefs inconvénients survenus et maitrisés au sein du vaste royaume infernal.

-Neil du kirin. J'espère que ta mission fut un succès.

-Elle le fut, seigneur Rhadamanthe.

-Bien. Quel est alors la raison de ta venue ?

-Un sujet délicat. J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec vous en privé, si possible.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie à ce point pour que tu sois si sérieux, toi qui ne l'es jamais ? Valentine m'est fidèle, tu peux délier ta langue sans crainte.

-Pandore nous trahis. Affirma le Kirin de but en blanc.

-Voilà qui est directe. Je sais que tu es loin de porter Pandore dans ton cœur mais n'allons pas trop loin. Ces affirmations ont-elles seulement un soupçon de fondements ? D'où les tiens-tu ?

-D'un chevalier d'Athéna. Au cours de ma mission, j'en ai croisé un qui semblait bien connaitre Pandore. Lorsque je l'ai interrogé, il m'a tout simplement rétorqué qu'il ne trahissait pas les siens. Je sais que ces accusations sont graves et que je n'ai aucune preuve si ce n'est mes paroles mais ces informations me semblaient trop grave pour être ignorées. C'est pourquoi j'ai cru bon de vous en parlez, seigneur Rhadamanthe.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens, Neil, murmura Valentine tandis que la wyverne réfléchissait visiblement ennuyé.

-Etant donné les antécédents de Pandore, il est fort probable que ces paroles soient vérifiées mais tous juges que je sois, je ne peux rien faire sans preuve tangible. Pandore est ma supérieur, je te le rappel. Si je vais de l'avant sans prendre en compte les lois infernales, je risque de mettre la stabilité politique des enfers en grand danger. As-tu parlé de ta découverte à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non seigneur Rhadamanthe.

-Et qu'il en reste ainsi. Valentine, essaye d'espionner Pandore afin de nous trouver une preuve. Soit discret, si elle le remarque cela m'attira de gros ennuis, à moi et tous ceux sous mes ordres.

-Ne serait-il pas moins dangereux de demander ce service à quelqu'un de plus…indépendant.

-A qui penses-tu, Neil ?

-A Kagaho.

-Kagaho est une tête brulée, pesta Valentine, il n'obéis à rien ni personne si ce n'est sa majesté Hadès.

-Cela dépend de la manière dont tu lui demandes.

-Bien, si tu penses pouvoir le convaincre, vas-y donc, Neil. Tu viendras ensuite me faire part de sa réponse. Tant qu'à faire, rapportes donc les documents que tu m'avais fournis la fois passée à la bibliothèque. Cette course couvrira la véritable raison de ta présence dans le palais.

-Bien, seigneur Radamanthe.

Le kirin quitta le bureau de son supérieur l'esprit enchanté, s'il pouvait dénicher une preuve de la trahison de Pandore, non seulement il aurait sauvé le devenir de l'armée de son seigneur mais en plus il aurait porté un coup fatal à cette femme condescendante. Ces perspectives alléchantes sont des plus flatteuses pour son égo.

Trouver Kagaho n'est pas un problème de grande ampleur lorsqu'on connaît un minimum le damoiseau. Après avoir cherché en vain aux alentours de la chambre de leur seigneur, Neil conclu Que le bénou était en ce moment dans la chambre au chevet d'Hadès, ce qui signifiait que leur reine avait quitté les lieux sans quoi cette dernière n'aurait jamais autorisé l'étoile céleste de la violence à entrer dans la pièce. Le kirin alla donc à la rencontre du jeune solitaire fit une révérence devant leur seigneur. Inconscient ou pas, les spectres devaient faire preuve de respect vis-à-vis de leur souverain.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, agressa le Benou.

-Navré de t'ennuyer. J'avais besoin de te parler de toute urgence.

-Et depuis quand les fidèle de Rhadamanthe se soucient-ils de mon existence ?

-Depuis que nous avons des problèmes.

-La politique des enfers ne m'intéresse pas. Va-t'en.

-Bon, très bien, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour discuter de la trahison de Pandore, rétorqua Neil en faisant mine de s'en aller.

-Pandore nous trahis ?! réagis le Benou au quart de tour.

-Peut-être, mais bon, de toute manière cela ne doit pas t'intéressé alors je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps.

Vif comme l'éclair, le bénou se rua sur Neil et le maintenir au mur par le col, à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Le cosmos brulant de l'oiseau de feu transpirait la rage et l'agacement.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Kirin !

-Du calme ! Lâche-moi et je te dis tout.

Kagaho s'exécuta sans pour autant calmer ses ardeurs. Neil savait qu'il devait faire preuve de délicatesse pour exposer la situation car au moindre faux pas il risquait de devoir essuyer une corona blast et ce sans la protection de son surplis ce qui risquait d'apporter des conséquences désastreuse.

-Lors de ma mission de récupération de l'armure, j'ai pu croiser un chevalier d'Athéna qui connaissait bien Pandore, trop bien si tu veux mon avis. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, j'ai réussis à lui soutirer la preuve qu'elle leur fournit des informations. Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'une preuve orale et je suis le seul à avoir été le témoin. J'en ai parlé au seigneur Rhadamanthe mais il ne peut rien faire si je ne lui rapporte pas de preuve véritable et écrites, si possible. La politique des enfers est instables, surtout depuis que notre roi est dans cet état et le seigneur Rhadamanthe ne veux pas risquer des conflits internes en commençant à envoyer des espions autour de Pandore.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi venir me voir ?

-En tant que spectre personnel de sa majesté Hadès, tu n'es sous les ordres d'aucun juge et tu es bien plus libre de tes mouvements que nous. Je sais en plus que tu es loin de porter Pandore dans ton cœur. Je m'étais dit que tu pourrais peut être nous aider à trouver une preuve de sa trahison.

-…Bon, très bien. Mais c'est pas pour toi que j'accepte, c'est pour sa majesté Hadès, c'est clair ?

-Fait le au nom de qui tu veux, là, ça ne me regarde plus.

-Bon, répliqua Kagaho en s'en allant d'un pas rapide.

-Merci.

Le bénou s'éclipsa au détour d'un couloir tandis que Neil s'en alla déposer les dossiers confiés par la Wyverne à la bibliothèque après quoi il alla informer le juge de la décision du bénou. Son supérieur, rassuré, le congédia. Avant de faire route vers la troisième prison, Neil s'en alla récupérer sa protection remise à neuf par son collègue de la sorcière. Mais à peine fut-il sortis du palais du royaume des mort, il entendit au loin l'écho d'un nouveau problème.

-Cerbère…encore, soupira le kirin tandis que les pleurs du canidé résonnaient entre les roches noires du paysage infernal.

-Ses hurlements sont emplis de tristesse et de désespoirs, commenta Edoras à ses côtés, la douleur des morts ne ressemble à rien comparé à cela.

-Hélas, il en demeurera ainsi jusqu'au réveil de sa ma….Edoras !?

-Oui ?

-Mais…que…Comment tu es venu ?

-Par le puits des enfers, comme toi.

-Tu nous as suivis ? Et pourquoi t'es pas mort ?

-Cette loi de mort ne s'applique qu'aux simples êtres, pas aux créatures fantastiques tel que les yokais.

-…t'es un Yokai ?

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? C'est pourtant toi qui avais signalé mon apparence étrange.

-Je te pensais un peu excentrique mais tout de même humain. Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas remarqué alors que tu me suis depuis tout ce temps ?

-Ma cousine t'a expliqué, non ? Le sixième sens ne te permet de voir les yokais que s'ils le veulent bien. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire remarquer, voilà tout.

-Tiens donc, ricana soudainement une voix derrière eux, mais que vois-je, un intrus. Et ce cher kirin ne semble pas des plus inquiété.

Edoras et Neil se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à ce crapaud de Zélos. L'expression de Neil se mua rapidement en une grimace coincée entre l'ennui profond et le dégout tandis que le Yokai était plutôt intrigué par l'apparition.

-Je me doutais bien que quelqu'un comme toi était louche, kirin. Je suis sure que sa majesté Rhadamanthe sera ravi d'apprendre que tu as laissé un intrus s'introduire ici.

-C'est quoi ça ?, murmura Edoras à l'oreille de Neil.

-Un con, lui répondit l'adolescent un air vaguement blasé sur le visage tandis que son collègue commençait à coasser à haute voix un appel destiné à la wyverne.

Contrairement à ce que le jeune cervidé avait supposé, Rhadamanthe ne se contenta pas d'ignorer les appels du batracien et s'en alla voir la raison de ces cris. Visiblement irrité, le juge interrogea la grenouille sans le moindre sans froid ce qui laissa supposer que l'amphibien avait déjà mis les nerfs de son supérieur à rude épreuve aujourd'hui.

-Quoi encore !

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe, je suis navré de vous interrompre dans vos affaires que je sais d'une grande importance mais j'ai cru bon de vous avertir que le kirin à laisser cet intru s'introduire dans les enfers.

La wyverne releva ses yeux fauves vers Neil qui resta de marbre avant de les reposer sur l'homme accroupi, à même le sol, une question brûlante sur les lèvres.

-Quel intrus ?

-He bien, celui qui est…qui est…qui…bégaya Le crapaud qui venait de perdre sa langue en s'apercevant de la disparition d'Edoras

Neil savait que son ami Yokai se trouvait toujours à ses côtés en ce moment même, simplement invisible, et savoir ça ne lui faisait apprécier la scène que d'avantage. La grenouille et sa bave n'était pas non plus dans les favoris de l'adolescent.

-Zélos ! Oses encore me déranger sans la moindre raison et je te jette dans le cocyte !

-Mais ...Mais…mais…Seigneur Rhadamanthe je vous assure que c'est la vérité.

-Silence ! Je suis las de cette Manie, Zélos ! Laisse donc mes sbires en paix, loin de tes mensonges et de ta jalousie. Neil, qu'en est-il de la mission que je t'ai confié ?

-Elle s'est déroulée sans accro, seigneur Rhadamanthe.

-Parfait. Que personne ne me dérange, j'ai du travail à accomplir.

La discussion close, la wyverne s'en retourna dans la tanière, ses ailes d'ébène flottant légèrement dans son dos. Une fois les yeux et les oreilles du juge suffisamment loin, Edoras reparu sous les yeux du crapaud.

-J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Zélos. Je n'ai pas mentis ! Seigneur Rhadamanthe revenez vite !

-Cesse donc de coasser, grenouille, interrompis Edoras. Je ne suis pas un ennemi.

-Mais tu n'es pas un allié non plus, rappela Neil, tout du moins pas officiellement. Edoras, tu devrais rejoindre Yuna en surface, tu risques de t'attirer d'autre ennui.

-Tu as raison, ce fus imprudent de ma part de descendre ici. La curiosité m'a attiré bien des malheurs par le passé et pourtant je n'ai toujours pas compris la leçon, dirait-on. Puisse ma mère avoir obtenu la bénédiction de Perséphone entre temps, que je puisse revenir te voir, mon homonyme.

-Tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Quel est-il ?

-Cesse d'appeler ma cousine « mère » en ma présence, s'il te plait, cela me trouble énormément. Elle a 23 ans, bien trop jeune pour avoir un fils de 17 ans, adopté ou pas.

-17 ans ? Si ça peut te rassurer, ceci n'est qu'une apparence, je ne suis pas aussi âgé. Sous ma forme originelle, je n'ai même pas ma taille adulte.

-Quel âge as-tu alors ? Et qu'es-tu réellement. J'ignore tellement de chose à ton sujet et je t'avouerais que ne pas savoir m'agace.

-Mon âge ? Crois le ou pas, je n'ai que quatre ans, quant à ce que je suis, tu le découvriras en temps voulu. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu, Neil. si je te révélais tout sur moi, ce ne serais pas amusant, découvre les par toi-même. Sur ce je te laisse, je m'en vais rejoindre ma mère...heu, pardon, Yuna.

Edoras se volatilisa laissant le spectre du Kirin pantois.

-…Quatre ans ?!

Cette simple révélation tarauda l'esprit de Neil jusque dans son lit. Quatre ans. Comment diable pouvais-t-on marcher, parler si parfaitement à quatre ans ? Si Edoras était si mature à cet âge, que serait-il lorsqu'il aurait réellement 17 ans. Cette question semblait bien pâle néanmoins face à celle qui torturait les pensées de Neil. Qu'est-il, tout simplement ? Noyé par ce flot de question, tourmenté par ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de la trahison de Pandore et encore brulé par les paroles acerbe du nécromancien, Neil passa une « nuit » des plus désagréable et ne réussit à trouver le sommeil que tardivement. Alors que 15:30 luisait à son réveil, heure à laquelle il était supposé avoir pris son service, Neil dormait toujours à poing fermé. Il n'avait entendu, ni la sonnerie du réveil, ni le grincement de sa porte et les cliquetis qu'une étrange ombre rampante produisait en s'infiltrant dans ses appartements.

L'intrus alla frotter sa fourrure rêche contre la main que le Kirin laissait pendre hors de son lit sans réussir à soutirer au jeune homme d'avantage qu'un gémissement ennuyé. Voyant qu'il ne risquait pas de se réveillé de la sorte, l'ombre escalada le mur pour ensuite se placer au plafond, juste au-dessus de l'adolescent et s'en laisser tom ber pour atterrir violement sur le corps, réveillant en sursaut le fidèle d'Hadès.

Dans un réflexe, Neil bouscula l'ombre hors de son lit et l'envoya contre le mur avec sa couverture avant d'aller allumer la lumière. L'épais tissus remua, puis il en sorti une patte velue, puis deux, trois… Huit yeux luisant regardaient Neil avec une lueur de rancune dans les yeux. Reconnaissant l'arachnide fasse à lui, Neil baissa sa garde.

-Topi ? Par Hadès, tu m'as fichu la frousse et…Ho putain ! Je suis à la bourre ! Hurla Le Kirin en apercevant son réveil.

S'apprêtant en vitesse, Neil ne pris pas la peine de déjeuner et fila vers la troisième prison, la jeune acromentule sur les talons. Ce fut Son collègue Gigant qui l'intercepta une fois à sa prison.

-Tiens, le retour du héros.

-Désolé, j'ai pas entendu mon réveil.

-Bas, tu sais, le fait que tu sois là c'est déjà bien. J'aurais parié que tu prennes ton jour de congé.

-Jour de congé ?

-Ben oui, tu sais bien que le seigneur Rhadamanthe nous laisse un jour de congé si l'on revient d'une mission de plus de deux jours. La tienne à durer quatre jours, tu pouvais bien prendre un peu de repos.

-Euh…Oui mais non, ça va. Pas besoin de congé pour si peu.

-Etrange, tu me donnes plus l'impression d'avoir oublié que tu avais droit a un jours de congé.

-Tu me connais, je suis bien la dernière personne à oublier ce genre de détail.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait aussi mais apparemment tu as quand même réussis à oub…

-Je n'ai pas oublié ! Je n'avais pas envie ! s'énerva Neil avant d'aller s'éclipser dans la grotte qui lui sert de cachette. Putain si j'avais su que j'avais congé je me serais pas fait chier à me dépêcher le matin. Maugréa l'adolescent, comme d'habitude de mauvais poil au pied du lit.

Du haut de sa falaise, le kirin observait l'horizon des enfers. Au loin tonnaient les énormes nuages de pluie glacée qui arrosait sans relâche les prisonniers enfermé dans la vallée des ouragans noirs. On racontait que cette pluie était si froide qu'elle vous gelait l'intérieur même de vos os. Les spectres en personne ne s'éternisaient pas en dessous de ses flots.

La main perdue dans la fourrure rêche de Topi qui se relaxait sous les caresses, les pensée du jeune spectre dérivaient vers sa cousine. Il n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis la veille et il se demandait qu'elle avait été la décision de Perséphone à son sujet. Peut-être que, enfermé dans les brume du sommeil, il avait manqué une annonce général l'informant de la présence de Yuna au enfer.

Abandonnant l'araignée qui grogna d'ennui lorsqu'elle ne senti plus cette douce main la caresser, il s'en alla retrouver le Troll qui était toujours au courant de tout ce qu'il se tramait.

-Tiens, te revoilà. Tu t'es calmé j'espère ? Demanda Le Russe avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

-Oui, désolé. Je n'avais pas à être si agressif.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier et personne ne t'en voudra si tu retournes dormir.

-Bas, je suis là, autant rester. Maintenant si on pouvait changer de sujet. Lors de ma mission j'ai ramené quelqu'un qui prétendait pouvoir guérir sa majesté. Je ne sais pas si Perséphone l'a autorisé à pénétrer le territoire infernal. Il y a du neuf là-dessus ?

-Tu veux parler de la femme brulée au visage ? Oui, apparemment Perséphone lui a donné sa bénédiction mais entre nous, je ne lui prête pas la moindre confiance. Enfin, je suppose que tu me comprends sur ce dernier point, te connaissant, tu dois aussi t'en méfier.

-Tout faux. Je lui fais totalement confiance.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le Troll. Que lui vaut cette soudaine confiance ?

-Je la connais bien, c'est ma cousine.

-…Elle n'était pas censée être morte.

-Je n'ai jamais vérifié.

-…tu es au courant qu'il te suffisait d'aller voir Rune ?

-Oui mais je ne porte pas ce psychorigide dans mon cœur et puis…j'avais peur de la réponse.

-Mais c'est qu'il est sensible notre petit Neil, rigola Yvan en administrant une tape amicale et brutal dans le dos du Kirin, comme à son habitude.

-Cette manie m'avait presque manqué, murmura Neil en comptant ses vertèbres histoire d'être sure qu'aucune n'aie volé au loin.

-Hahahaha ! Tiens, puisque tu comptes rester, veux-tu bien venir m'aider. J'ai repérer quelque âmes qui tiraient au flan par là-bas. Que dirait tu d'aller leur faire comprendre que c'est pas un camp de vacance ici ?

-Je viens, répondis Neil en suivant son homologue un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

**Je sais ça se finis en queue de poisson mais la suite risque d'être encore longue et je m'en voulais de vous faire trop attendre.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre en prime! J'était en absence de motivation et d'idée ces temps-ci mais ça va mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût, il y a un revirement de situation et quelques indice ça et là sur la nature d'Edoras. N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

Pendant ce temps, dans le plus profond des enfers, au cœur du palais infernal, Yuna appliquait avec soin toutes ses connaissances en matière de magie de guérison sous l'œil méfiant de Kagaho lui-même surveillé par Edoras. La sorcière s'arrêta brièvement pour pousser un soupir las.

-Ne voulez-vous pas sortir ? Tous les deux. Cette tension n'est pas des plus agréables pour la concentration.

-Hors de question. Se contenta d'affirmer Kagaho.

-Pas tant que lui est là, râla Edoras en désignant le bénou.

Dans un soupir de résignation, Yuna retourna à ses enchantements mais une ride d'ennui apparu bien vite sur son front et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle cessa sa magie.

-Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? Demanda Kagaho sans le moindre respect.

-Hé ! Parle un peu sur un autre ton à ma mère !

-Laisse, Edoras. Je suis soucieuse. Le problème n'a rien avoir avec sa santé, sa majesté est en pleine forme.

-Alors pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

-C'est là ce que j'aimerais découvrir, Bénou. Il a été blessé à la poitrine par le sceptre d'Athéna, dis-tu ?

-Oui.

-Mmm, réfléchis la magicienne, il est probable qu'Athéna aie associé à son coup un scellement ce qui signifierais que l'âme et l'esprit de sa majesté son scellé au plus profond de son être.

-Insinuez-vous que notre roi est emprisonné dans sa propre enveloppe divine?

-C'est tout à fait ça. Le comble n'est-il pas ?

-Tenez votre langue, sorcière.

-Du calme, jeune spectre. La sigillomancie, l'art du scellement, est une de mes spécialités. Si j'ai vu juste, de devrait pouvoir m'occuper de ce sceaux.

-Et si vous vous trompez ?

-En ce cas, il ne se passera rien. Rassure-toi, bénou, sa majesté ne court aucun risque. Néanmoins, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous sortiez, tous les deux. Vous risquez d'interférer avec ma magie. Cet art du scellement est plus sensible que tout autre type de magie. Vous pouvez rester sur le pas de la porte si vous le désirez.

Kagaho s'en alla en grommelant suivit d'Edoras. Tous deux s'adossèrent au chambranle de la porte et ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Une tension clairement palpable s'insinuait entre les deux adolescents. Les rares domestiques qui parcouraient habituellement ce couloir avaient préféré le déserter au profit d'une déviation plus longue, ne voulant pas être à proximité des deux guerriers s'ils venaient à en venir aux mains.

Au bout d'une heure de combat de regard auquel aucun des deux partis ne voulais baisser les yeux, un fracas retentis dans la chambre de sa majesté. Edoras voulu s'y précipité mais Kagaho le retins par le col et l'envoya de côté afin d'être le premier à franchir la porte. Hadès n'avait pas bougé mais sa guérisseuse gisait à présent sur le sol.

-Mèèèère ! s'affola le jeune yokai qui, dans la panique, butta sur le mot lâchant par mégarde un bêlement qui fit hausser un sourcil de stupeur au bénou.

Après s'être enquis de l'état de santé de sa mère adoptive, Edoras lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Bénou, ma mère est à bout de force, où puis-je l'emmener se reposer.

-T'as qu'à l'emmener dans une chambre. Y'a que ça ici.

-…Merci…Je suppose.

Agacé par le ton acerbe du bénou, Edoras s'en alla en portant Yuna dans les bras.

La magicienne repris conscience quelques minutes plus tard dans le matelas molletonné d'une des chambre vacante du château. Son fils lui tandis un soupe apportée par un des serviteurs quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle but le breuvage chaud alors qu'Edoras émettait quelques spéculations quant à la raison de sa perte de connaissance.

-La puissance de l'âme d'Hadès a dû t'assommer lors de sa libération.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste puisé trop loin dans ma réserve d'énergie. Justement, j'ai été surprise par le peu de cosmos libéré lors de la destruction du sceau. A croire que l'âme du seigneur Hadès était…incomplète. Evidemment, on ne saurait se réveiller avec une moitié d'âme.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est le genre de revirement de situation qui ne va pas plaire ?

-Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. Il faut avertir la déesse Perséphone.

Tandis que Yuna s'en allait trouver la déesse une mine grave sur le visage, à l'autre bout des enfers, cachés dans une grotte au cœur des parois rocheuse de la troisième prison, Neil songeait au devenir de son dieu. Confortablement installé sur l'épais matelas de soie que Topi, l'acromentule, avait tissé sur toute les murs de la grotte, il laissait sont regards vagabondé sur les détenus en contre bas. La situation l'inquiétait à vrai dire. Non pas la guerre contre Athéna, cette situation étant devenue habituelle au fil des siècles, mais bien la position dans laquelle se trouvait sa cousine en ce moment. Si elle venait à échouer, Perséphone risquait bien de l'envoyé au Cocyte pour s'être moqué d'elle. Et si ce n'est pas Perséphone, ses majestés Hypnos et Thanatos se feront un plaisir de s'en occuper à sa place. Le jeune spectre ne voulait pas perdre cet unique et dernier membre de sa famille alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver.

Le gargouillement de son estomac le ramena à la réalité. Il avait réussis à éviter le repas du midi mais le jeun commençais à se faire sentir. Outre l'aversion pour un grand nombre d'aliment, il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à louper des repas de la sorte. Par plaisir sans doute. Il aimait quant Yvan en venait à le chercher partout dans la prison rien que pour le forcer à aller manger. Ainsi, il se sentait essentiel, important dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de ça pour se sentir réconforté, avoir l'impression de possédé encore une famille. Beaucoup de spectre jugeait cela étrange voir ridicule mais Neil n'en avait cure. Souvent, ces derniers avait été rejeté, trahis, ulcéré par ceux qui portait les même gènes et possédaient la notion de famille en horreur, d'où leur incompréhension vis-à-vis du comportement de Neil.

Yvan, pour sa part, n'était pas de ces spectres. Il se figure que ce géant était marié. Et Neil s'était étonné de découvrir qu'il avait eu des enfants. A vrai dire, il avait du mal à imaginer cet homme un peu maladroit en bon père de famille. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa femme et ses enfants avaient été assassinés. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Le kirin n'en savait rien, son collègue ayant toujours tut ce sujet. L'adolescent comprenait et n'insistait pas pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.Était-ce cette soudaine privation de son rôle de père qui rendait Yvan si attentif au bon soin de Neil. Allez savoir, le Kirin ne s'en souciait pas.

A vrai dire, la seule chose qui l'importait en ce moment était le devenir des enfers. Des nouvelles concernant celui-ci semblaient enfin arrivées car Neil eus à peine le temps de finir son souper que les spectres furent convoqués pour une réunion extraordinaire à Guidecca. En quelques minutes à peine, 108 spectres étaient agenouillé devant la reine des Enfers, le majestueuse Perséphone.

-Spectres, merci fidèles guerriers d'avoir répondu à mon appel aussi rapidement, entama Perséphone avec toute la noblesse dont elle était capable malgré le désespoir causé par l'état de son époux. La torpeur de mon mari n'évolue guère mais nous perçons doucement à jours la raison de ce coma. Lors de la dernière guerre sainte, mon époux à tenter de porter un coup de grâce à Athéna, de la lame de son épée. Si le pégase ne s'était pas interposé, ce serait Athéna qui girerait en ce moment même. La détermination de mon époux fut si grande qu'il projeta une partie de son âme dans sa lame. Hélas, celle-ci serait toujours prisonnière de l'arme et tant que l'épée n'a pas été récupérée, le réveil d'Hadès ne sera pas possible. Double Hélas, Athéna s'est emparée de l'épée après la dernière guerre sainte. Heureusement, grâce à la kamui divine de mon époux et à la résonnance qui la lie à cette arme, nous avons pu la localiser. Yuna, je vous prie de bien vouloir exposer vos découvertes.

La jeune femme sortis de l'ombre, elle s'était changée pour revêtir un kimono japonais, un furisode, dont les larges manches dans les tons rouge-ocre étaient décorés de yokai. L'ambiance de la salle se tendis immédiatement, cette étrangère n'étaient pas la bienvenue en ce royaume et tant qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses preuves, elle ne recevrait de la part des spectres que des regards de méfiance voir de mépris, au grand plaisir de Pandore qui se délectait du spectacle.

La jeune femme s'inclina en remerciement face à la déesse avant d'exposer d'une voix forte et nullement impressionnée les détails de ses découvertes.

-La résonnance de la kamui nous a permis de découvrir que l'épée se trouve au Bhoutan. Plus précisément dans le district de Pavo. Elle est gardée dans un monastère que Saori Kido, la réincarnation d'Athéna, à financer afin de permettre des rénovations. Notre avantage est que le monastère de Taktshang n'est pas un lieu prévu pour résister aux attaques. L'inconvénient c'est qu'il est situé sur une falaise et qu'un seul chemin n'est possible pour l'y accéder, un décor idéal pour une embuscade ou un piège quelconque. Vos mouvements seront limités par le manque de place. N'oubliez également pas qu'il suffit d'une attaque trop violente pour que le monastère entier s'écroule dans le vide avec l'épée qu'il vous faudra alors chercher dans les décombres, 700 mètres plus bas.

-L'importance de cette mission est capitale, repris Perséphone. Rhadamanthe, c'est toi que j'ai désigné pour cette mission, tu prendras avec toi autant d'homme que tu juges nécessaire. Tu es le plus prudent des trois juges, je sais que je peux te faire totalement confiance. Ne traînez pas sur les lieux, dès que vous avez l'épée, revenez, peu importe qu'il reste des chevaliers en vie. Quant à ceux qui demeureront en ces lieux, redoublez de prudence car nos effectifs seront réduits. Charon, Phlégyas, si par malheur des chevaliers viendraient à parvenir dans les enfers ne les faite pas traverser quelque fleuve que ce soit. Je sais bien que mon époux était attaché à laisser au moins une chance aux chevaliers mais je ne leur laisserais pas cette occasion. Me suis-je bien faites comprendre ?

-Oui votre majesté ! A vos ordre votre majesté ! répondirent en cœur les 108 guerriers.

A peine quelques minutes après la réunion, le juge Rhadamanthe avait déjà rejoints ses appartements et réfléchissait sur les guerrier qui allait l'accompagner. Sans s'annoncer nullement, Le juge Minos entra en trombe dans la pièce suivit de près par Eaque. Ne daignant même pas à relever les yeux vers ses deux compères, Rhadamanthe se contenta de les questionner d'une voix las.

-Que me vaux cette visite ?

-Rien de bien grave, Rhadamanthe, nous venons simplement nous assurer que tu ne fais aucune bêtise, répondis le griffon, son sourire narquois affiché à ses lèvres, comme à son habitude. Enfin, je suppose que notre présence est de trop puisqu'après tout, tu es le plus fort de nous trois.

-Le plus prudent, corrigea Rhadamanthe. Si c'est pour me faire part de ton amertume, Minos, merci de repasser plus tard.

-Qui comptes-tu emmener avec toi ? demanda le Garuda sans se soucier de la prise de bec entre le griffon et la wyverne.

-Le minotaure, l'alraune, le kirin, la harpie, le basilique et le papillon.

-C'est tout ? On te confie une mission capital et vous y aller à sept ? se plaignit Minos.

-Je privilégie la qualité à la quantité. Je me suis renseigné sur ce monastère, informa Rhadamanthe en désignant les livres de géographie et guides touristique qui trônaient sur son bureau, la sorcière n'a pas tort, les chemins y sont relativement étroit et le monastère n'est pas bien grand, si nous somme trop nombreux, nous ne ferons que nous gêner l'un l'autre. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi mes meilleurs éléments pour cet assaut.

-Emmène Edward de Sylphe avec toi, Demanda Eaque, c'est un bon combattant et ça me donnera au moins l'illusion de participer à cette guerre. J'enrage de devoir rester ici.

-Merci Eaque.

Les regards du garuda et de la wyverne se tournèrent vers le griffon qui se contenta d'y répondre d'un soupir las.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais y mettre du miens moi aussi. Emmène Byaku avec toi.

-Es-tu sûre qu'il s'est remis des blessures de sa dernière mission ? Il ne me servira à rien s'il est déjà estropié.

-Tu douterais de mes sbires Rhadamanthe ? Si cela te dérange tant que ça, ne l'emmène pas avec toi mais je te préviens, c'est Byaku ou rien.

-Parfait. Je l'emmène avec moi. Je vais faire part de nos décisions à dame Perséphone.

Sitôt que Rhadamanthe eu avertis la reine des enfers, il ordonna à des messagers de prévenir les spectres choisis pour cette mission lesquels se retrouvèrent en surface, dans le hall du château occupé par l'armée des enfers.

Neil patientait tranquillement que Rhadamanthe donne l'ordre du départ, l'air décontracté. Son esprit pourtant était agité de moults pensées. _Et allez, encore une mission qui démarre sans que j'ai eu l'occasion d'aller pioncer. Marre de tout ça, pourquoi moi encore ? Enfin, au moins je ne me retrouve pas une fois de plus avec les subordonnés de Minos. Quoique, voilà encore que je me tape le nécromancien._

Le dit spectre lança un regard plein de reproche à Neil lorsqu'il le vit tranquillement adossé à un mur. L'attitude décontractée du Kirin était, aux yeux du nécromancien, un manque de sérieux. Neil regardait autour de lui afin de voir qui l'accompagnerait.

Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur Valentine de la Harpie, le second de Rhadamanthe. La plupart des rencontres qu'il avait eues avec la Harpie se terminaient en brimade. C'était lui qui avait tendance à le prendre sur le coup lorsqu'il faisait une gaffe ou qu'il ne prenait rien au sérieux. Il n'en voulait pas à la Harpie, qui ne faisait que son rôle de commandant en second, et lui portait au contraire une grande admiration mais il préférerait se couper la langue plutôt que le lui avouer.

Ensuite, ce fut Edward de Sylphe. Pour autant qu'il sache, il était au service d'Eaque. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu de contact avec ce guerrier mais il devait être puissant pour que Eaque le reconnaisse apte à cette mission alors qu'il n'était qu'une étoile terrestre. A moins que le Garuda n'eut pas envie de sacrifier une de ses étoiles célestes. Il aurait bien fait connaissance avec mais cela ne servait à rien. Si ça se trouve, il ne reviendra jamais de cette mission.

Queen de l'alraune et Gordon du minotaure discutaient dans leur coin. Le kirin avait eu quelques contacts avec eux mais ils étaient relativement rares. Tous deux étaient agréable, quoiqu'un peu vantard sur les bords, mais il était difficile de se glisser entre ces deux-là qui se considéraient comme frère d'arme. Ce genre de relation était de celle que le kirin aimait contempler, elle semblait donner de la couleur au monde infernal.

De loin les observait le basilic, Sylphide. Neil avait ouïe dire qu'il produisait en permanence une aura de poison. Le kirin lui était reconnaissant de garder ses distances. Quoique redoutable et doté d'un caractère glacial, il ne paraissait pas détestable aux yeux de l'étoile du meurtre. Sans doute à cause de cette étincelle de tristesse et d'envie qui trônait dans ses prunelles acier alors qu'il regardait Gordon lancé une accolade à Queen, riant aux éclats à sa propre blague.

Finalement, le dernier spectre à les accompagné était Myu, le papillon. Ce collègue télépathe et mystérieux qui s'avéra être fort sympathique et végétarien. Malgré son apparence malingre et son statut terrestre, Neil savait que la puissance de l'étoile féérique atteignait la sienne. Même s'il s'entendait bien avec ce collègue, il n'était pas du genre à chercher le rapport humain et à aimer discuter, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de le saluer d'un mouvement de tête.

Quand le juge Rhadamanthe arriva enfin, l'heure du départ avait sonné. Tous amplifièrent leur cosmos et foncèrent à vive allure vers l'Est, en direction du Royaume du Boutan. Pour la gloire d'Hadès et surtout son réveil.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjours les gens. Allez, courage, dernier chapitre avant que je vous révèle ce qu'est Edoras. Dernière chance de deviner également. Neil à trouvé, lui. Ce chapitre finis un peu en queue de poisson. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'arriverais pas à vous cacher la nature d'Edoras si j'écrivait jusque là où je comptait aller alors j'ai décider de couper mon chapitre en deux afin de laisser perdurer encore un peu le mystère d'Edoras.

Oui, vous aurez remarquer, les combat c'est pas trop mon truc pour décrire ça. Je suis plus quelqu'un qui se concentre sur une histoire à suivre que sur de longue phase de combat. Qui puis-je, c'est ainsi que je suis faite. J'espère seulement que ça ne vous dérange pas. Si c'est le cas et que vous voulez de phase de combat, dites le et je promet de faire un effort pour décrire au moins quelques affrontements à l'avenir.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs des enfers, aux cœurs des murs du palais d'Hadès, s'agitaient une femme qui faisait trembler les démons eux-mêmes. Yuna faisait les cents pas, plus stressée que jamais. Depuis la fin de la réunion avec les spectres, elle ne savait calmer sa peur et ses appréhensions. Perséphone l'avait prévenue, c'est sa dernière chance. Si jamais l'hypothèse qu'elle a émise concernant l'épée s'avère être fausse, elle sera précipité dans le cocyte pour avoir fait perdre un temps précieux à sa majesté Perséphone. Ce sera là la raison officielle, tout du moins.

Depuis une bonne heure maintenant que le juge Rhadamanthe était partis vers le Boutan, elle ne cessait de se ressasser les évènements, revoir ses hypothèses et réfléchir à des solutions alternatives mais rien ne donna de résultat. Si jamais il s'avère qu'elle s'est trompée, elle n'aura pas d'autre solution.

Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait rêvé de cet instant toute sa vie ! Rêver de pouvoir un jour soutenir Hadès ! Ah ! Qu'elle amère déception que de voir cet espoir tourner au vinaigre. Sans compter que Neil avait été désigné pour cette mission. Quand elle l'avait retrouvé, il était dans un piteux état, elle espérait qu'elle ne le retrouve pas à nouveau ainsi. Et Edoras qui s'absente également d'un seul coup. Elle mettrait ça main au feu qu'il avait encore suivit Neil en douce.

-Bon…du calme. Neil est un grand garçon maintenant, il saura se débrouiller. Et puis, Edoras n'est plus le petit faon que tu as connu…mais il a quand même que quatre ans…how…pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent.

Stoppant ses incessants allers-retours pendant quelques instants, l'enchanteresse passa la main dans sa longue chevelure auburn tandis qu'un soupir las traversait les fines lèvres.

-Il faut que je me change les idées. Un bon bain devrait faire l'affaire. Par Hadès, quand je pense qu'auparavant, la seule chose qui me faisait stresser de la sorte était les examens de fin d'année. Ha ! Les malheurs des mortels ne représentent décidément que très peu de chose par rapport aux destins que nous tracent les dieux.

Perdue dans ses réflexions spirituelles, Yuna entrepris de remplir d'eau chaude la large baignoire et de laisser glisser à terre son lourd kimono. D'ordinaire, les invités n'avaient pas de chambre avec salle de bain et se devaient d'emprunter les thermes du palais mais Yuna avait réussis à convaincre la reine de faire une exception. La sorcière était d'une grande pudeur et ne supportait pas d'exposer son corps, pas même à son propre regard, elle ne supportait pas son apparence physique. Quoique ses formes fussent bien proportionnées, sa peau était laide, déformée par les brûlures, balafrée de cicatrices laissées par les crocs et les griffes de divers démons.

En plus, il y avait cette crasse, bien qu'elle ne soit pas visible à ceux qui sont insensible aux esprits. Ces taches sombres qui grandissaient sur sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle usait de sa magie démonique. Une humaine qui utilise la magie des Yokais, c'est contre-nature. La dites nature tends toujours à rééquilibré la donne, ces marques invisible aux yeux humains en étaient la preuve, une fois qu'elles auraient recouvert son corps, elles le transformeront en celui d'un Yokai. A moins bien sûre que Yuna ne meure avant. Elle sentait déjà les prémices de cette métamorphose et les décoctions qu'elle se préparait pour palier à la douleur engendrée se montraient de moins en moins efficaces. Qu'importe la douleur, elle avait fait ça en connaissance de cause. Ne plus être humaine, ne plus faire partie de cette espèce égoïste et répugnante, tel était ses intentions, avant. Mais maintenant, il y avait Neil, et elle n'était plus sûre d'encore le vouloir, elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui une nouvelle fois. Pourtant tel était son destin désormais. Le point de non-retour, elle l'avait passé depuis belle lurette.

Pendant ce temps, au Bhoutan, les combats perduraient et les pertes se faisaient déjà sentir, dans les deux camps. Byaku fut le premier à périr, face à un simple chevalier de bronze qui plus est. Certes, il en a affronté deux et tué un mais pour étoile céleste, c'était déshonorant. Tout ça à cause du chevalier du sextant…non, à cause de Minos. Byaku ne s'était pas remis des graves blessures qu'il a endurées dans la forêt aux esprits. Le griffon aurait dû le savoir ! Il n'aurait jamais dû choisir le nécromancien ! L'idée faisait enrager l'impétueux Kirin.

_Minos a de la chance de ne pas se trouver en face de moi en cet instant ! _Pensa-t-il_. Je lui en aurais collé une sinon ! …enfin …Essayé…en tout cas. Rhaaa, ce maudit griffon ! Si je n'avais pas la trouille de sa manipulation cosmique je lui dirais ce que j'en pense, moi, de ses manières !_

Le cosmos de Myu, lui, s'était était face à un chevalier d'argent et de là où il était, Neil pouvait sentir que Valentine s'occupait de cet assassin. Quel ennui, lui qui voulait tant en apprendre d'avantage sur l'étoile féérique.

Edward, malgré son statut terrestre, était vraiment redoutable et avait déjà envoyé vers leur royaume deux chevaliers de bronze, luttant désormais face à un chevalier d'argent. Néanmoins la fatigue se lisait dans son aura, tiendra-t-il seulement jusqu'au bout de ce troisième combat ? Neil priait intérieurement pour que ce soit le cas, il n'aimait pas voir les spectres tomber aux combats, aussi honorable soit cette fin.

Queen avait mis à mal un quatrième chevalier de bronze avant de se faire avoir par un chevalier d'or, le capricorne. Gordon prêta main forte à son ami mais sa hache ne tint pas plus longtemps face à Excalibur que le couperet de l'Alraune. Tous deux avaient péris contre le même ennemi, sur le même champ de batail, tel les deux frères d'arme qu'ils étaient.

De son coté, Neil avait un chevalier d'or à son palmarès. Impressionnant, certes, mais il n'avait aucun mérite. Le dit chevalier était celui du lion, Némée, encore, et avaient déjà affronté un adversaire et pas des moindres : Rhadamanthe lui-même. La wyverne avait fait honneur à son titre de juge en engageant le combat avec deux chevaliers d'or, le capricorne, précédemment blessé et affaibli par les efforts conjugués de Gordon et Queen, et le lion. Lorsqu'il eut senti le cosmos du Kirin s'approcher du monastère, Le capricorne réussi à convaincre son collègue de l'intercepter pendant qu'il distrayait Rhadamanthe. La wyverne n'appréciait pas qu'on l'ignore de la sorte et la rage se lisait dans son cosmos flamboyant. Même si le combat continuait entre ces deux titans, une chose était certaine : Le capricorne ne verrait plus jamais l'aube se lever.

Après avoir réussis à défaire le lion, non sans dommage et difficulté, le jeune spectre atteint enfin les portes de la bâtisse de pierre. Ses pas et les cliquetis de son surplis raisonnaient dans les couloirs déserts du monastère. Nul doute que les chevaliers avaient fait évacuer les lieux en vitesse. Les moines avaient fuis au beau milieu de tâche ménagère. Le kirin avait même retrouvé la cuisine complètement enfumée à cause d'un repas, désormais non-identifiable, laissé au four. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant, à part peut être l'infirmerie qui lui permis de bander en vitesse son épaule. Des soins de base et vite fait, juste assez pour stopper l'hémorragie assez conséquente entrainée par le lightning bolt du chevalier d'or qu'il ne put esquiver comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses dans le monastère, il tomba enfin sur l'objet. L'épée d'Hadès reposait sur une stèle. Un sceau d'Athéna la maintenait dans son fourreau. L'adolescent s'approcha et tenta de retirer le bout de papier mais à peine eu t'il effleuré sa surface qu'il reçut une décharge de cosmos divin.

-Aïe ! Pas la peine d'insister à ce que je vois. Mieux vaut que Yuna s'en charge, c'est elle la spécialiste des sceaux après tout. J'ai peur de faire une connerie si j'insiste. Ca alors, quelle puissance ! A ressentir ce cosmos, cela ne fait aucun doute qu'une part de l'âme de notre seigneur est scellée en cette épée. Athéna avait dû le ressentir aussi, c'est pourquoi elle l'a reprise avec elle lors de la dernière guerre et apposé son sceau.

-Repose cet objet immédiatement ! Rugis soudainement quelqu'un derrière lui. Great Horn !

Un cosmos gigantesque fit soudainement son apparition. Neil ne dû son salut qu'à d'excellent réflexe. D'un bond, il réussit à esquiver la vague d'énergie mais le souffle créé le balaya comme un fétu de paille, lui et les murs. L'épée fermement empoignée il tomba dans le précipice de 700 mètres à côté du monastère. Une main charitable se lança à son secours et l'empêcha de s'écraser au sol. Suspendu dans le vide à 300 mètres du sol, Neil releva les yeux vers la personne qu'il avait arrêté sa chute à mi-chemin.

-Edoras ? Tu nous avais suivis ?

-J'adore me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, répondit-il en souriant. C'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait descendre, mon équilibre sur cette paroi rocheuse est assez instable, je crains de ne pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Neil passa la bride du fourreau autour de son bras. Une fois sa main libérée, il put s'agripper à la paroi et commencer à descendre avec Edoras à ses côtés. Une fois au pied du pan rocheux, le jeune Yokai se tourna vers l'étoile céleste.

-Part, Neil. Retourne en vitesse au château d'Hadès. Je m'occupe d'elle.

-Elle ?

-Oui, moi ! Retentis la voix qu'il avait entendu juste avant la déflagration de cosmos. Je suis Pasiphée, chevalier d'or du taureau !

L'apparition fit couler des sueurs froides dans le dos de Neil, une femme revêtue d'une armure d'or, le visage caché par un masque, coiffée un casque cornu d'où dépassait de long cheveux noirs, se tenait face à eux les bras croisés. Une dame, certes, mais musclée comme un bœuf.

-Eww, c'est une femme, ça ? C'est immonde ! cria le kirin sans se contrôler.

-Suffit, jeune insolent ! rétorqua le taureau. Une femme, Ce n'est pas un joli minois sur un corps de rêve qui se doit de plaire aux hommes. Une femme, ce n'est ni faible, ni inférieur aux mâles, c'est leur égal que ce soit sur le plan intellectuel ou physique. Ce qui compte avant tout, ce n'est pas de plaire aux hommes mais de ce plaire à soi ! J'ai autant le droit qu'un homme de pratiquer la musculation et d'endurcir mon corps, tout comme j'ai également eut le droit d'accéder au titre de chevalier d'or ! Toi qui doute de ma féminité, je m'en vais te donner une leçon !

-Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! La leçon elle est pour moi, intervient Edoras, lui il a autre chose à faire. Et si cela t'inquiète tant que ça, je parlerais de ce qui viens de se dérouler à ma mère. Question discours féministe, elle peut lui en sortir de beau.

-Me retenir ? Un gringalet dénué de la moindre armure ou de cosmos ? Tu devrais t'éloigner, je ne m'en prends pas au simple enfant.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur et tu as tort de me croire humain ! Les bovins s'agenouillent devant moi ! Comme toutes les créatures à fourrure !

-Les créatures à fourrure ? Hé mais…Edoras ! J'ai deviné ce que tu es !

-Tant mieux Neil mais là ce n'est pas le moment ! Cours rejoindre ta reine, Kirin.

-Oui !

Neil s'en alla en direction de l'ouest, droit vers la France et le château d'Hadès. Le chevalier du taureau tenta de l'en empêcher mais Edoras crache un jet de flammes bleutés, semblables à celles de l'étoile du meurtre. La fumée formée par la combustion forma un écran opaque permettant au spectre de prendre la fuite, l'épée fermement empoignée. Une fois éloigné de quelques mètres, il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos pour apercevoir Edoras sous sa véritable apparence aux prises avec le chevalier du taureau abasourdi. Un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres : il avait bien deviné la nature d'Edoras.

Alors qu'il courrait à toute vitesse vers l'entrée terrestre des enfers, une silhouette se dessina en face de lui. Un chevalier d'argent se dressait entre lui et son objectif.

-Tu n'iras pas plus loin, spectre !

-Encore un chevalier. Franchement, on ne peut même pas se balader tranquillement par ici.

-Très drôle, remet moi cette épée et je te laisse la vie sauve.

Neil dévisagea sont vis-à-vis. Un homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, peut-être un peu moins…ou plus. Le kirin n'a jamais été douée pour estimer l'âge des gens. Il avait des cheveux mi- longs, lisses et couleur lavande. Ses yeux marron possédaient une détermination rare et les traits de son visage semblaient familiers à Neil.

-Pour qui me prends-tu, chevalier ? Je suis aussi dévoué à mon seigneur Hadès que tu l'es à Athéna. Jamais je n'abandonnerais une mission capitale, surtout si elle est aussi bien partie que celle-ci.

-Les vents tournent, Spectre.

-Et cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! Mon nom est Neil du kirin, de l'étoile céleste du meurtre. Quand à toi, ton visage m'est familier, s'est-on déjà rencontré ?

-Tu es observateur, Neil. Mon nom est Nessus, chevalier d'argent du centaure, fils du chevalier pégase, Seiya, et de son épouse, Athéna !

-Hein ? Ils ont eu un gosse ces deux-là ? Voilà pourquoi tu me rappelais quelqu'un.

-**Fils d'Athéna**…retentis une voix d'outre-tombe.

Alors que Neil et Nessus en cherchaient l'origine de cette voix, le sceau d'Athéna de l'épée était mis à mal par un puissant cosmos emplis de colère. Les flux d'énergie brute brûlèrent la main du kirin et remontait le long de son bras. Son instinct de survie lui disait de lâcher l'épée mais une autre force l'incitait à maintenir sa prise. De son côté, le chevalier regardait son rival mettre les genoux à terre sous l'emprise de ce cosmos qui, non seulement le recouvrait désormais entièrement, mais semblait en plus s'insinuer dans son corps au travers de la peau. Lorsque les tremblements de douleur du spectre disparurent et qu'il se redressa, Nessus fut pris de stupeur lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

**-Fils d'Athéna** ? Repris Neil dont la voix avait considérablement changé. **Oserais-tu te prétendre demi-dieu, misérable humain ?**

-Ce…ce cosmo… ce n'est pas possible. C'est…

**-Saori n'est qu'un réceptacle, sa descendance n'a rien de divin.**

-Le dieu des enfers, Hadès !

**-En personne. Il est hors de question que je laisse le fils de ce maudit pégase se présenter à moi et en sortir vivant. Ta mère et ton père vont subir ma vengeance et elle commence avec ton anéantissement, par mes propres mains. Sois heureux, c'est un honneur que je te fais.**

-Tu es affaibli, Hadès ! Le sceau de ma mère retient tes pouvoirs ! C'est l'occasion pour moi de détruire définitivement ton âme ! Fotia Roufihtra !

Un tourbillon de flamme fonça droit sur le spectre possédé qui resta de marbre. D'un seul geste de la main, il changea les flammes rouges incandescentes en un feu bleuté qui s'en retourna vers le chevalier d'argent. Alors que le feu consumait la chair du chevalier, le faisant hurler de douleur, Hadès continuait sa route vers les enfers.

**-Pauvre fou. Le peu de puissance qu'il me reste est largement suffisant pour te tuer.**

_**Néanmoins,**_pensa amèrement le seigneur des terres basses**, **_**je ne puis avoir recours à me propres capacités, obligé de me reposer sur celle de mon subordonné. Subordonnés que je serais sans doute incapable de posséder s'il ne tenait pas cette épée et s'il ne restait pas aussi docile ! Athéna ! Tu me paieras cette humiliation !**_

-Neil !

Hadès se retourna pour apercevoir Rhadamanthe et Valentine venir vers lui, tous deux en piteux états mais visiblement hors de danger.

-Tu as donc bel et bien réussis à avoir l'épée. Félicitation, Neil.

**-Neil,** répéta Hadès songeur, **c'est donc ainsi que ce nomme le kirin de cette ère**.

-Neil ? S'étonna le juge avant que la lumière ce fasse dans son esprit et qu'il ne mette le genou à terre, Valentine l'imitant prestement. Seigneur Hadès, est-ce vous ?

**-En douterais-tu, Rhadamanthe, mon fidèle juge ?**

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous réincarniez dans l'un de nous.

**-Ne blasphème pas, Rhadamanthe ! Tu sais pourtant que je ne me réincarne que dans l'être le plus pur. Aussi fidèle sois ce spectre, il est loin d'atteindre la pureté nécessaire pour que je le choisisse. Cette situation n'est que temporaire. Rhadamanthe, que reste-t-il de ton escouade ?**

-Le cosmo d'Edward s'est éteint il y a peu et celui de Sylphide est mourant. Seul Valentine et moi-même subsistons pour vous escorter.

**-Cela sera amplement suffisant. Si le basilic a de la chance, la créature ayant affronté le chevalier d'or du taureau lui portera secours. Maintenant ne trainons pas. Il me tarde de récupérer mon corps divin.**

* * *

Le retour d'Hadès, enfin! Yuna avait vu juste mais saura-t-elle le libérer ou devra-t-il rester dans le corps du kirin?


End file.
